Burn
by Serenity200571
Summary: Allie's 17 year old daughter, Chianti, has just started dating Mark's 18 year old son, which Mark hates with a passion. He thinks she is a gold digger, whore, and has an alcoholic for a mother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summers evening the music blaring, the drinks flowed. Looking down over the scene from the steps on the patio a beer in his hand, he thought yes it was good to be alive. The BBQ was going, almost done now, there must have been 20 kids aged 18-21 years old. It was his sons 18th , he had asked his dad to throw a pool party at home, Mark would do anything for his only son. They had lost his mother three years ago a fatal car crash, it had ripped their lives apart, yet brought them closer. His son was going to follow him into wrestling. Mark had trained him well, after all he was "The Undertaker", who better than to train him then the big dog of the yard.

Looking round he saw Glenn his good friend and TV brother, as well as Shawn Michaels better known to all as HBK. Some of the others were due later, from work, they had all watched Marcus grow up, been there when he took his first steps, when he talked all had been as excited as Mark and Joanie, watching the milestones, and supported them both when they lost her. Behind the scenes of WWE was more like family, each knew the other inside out, they had to with the way they worked on the road away from home, and the business they were in, Trust was a big thing with them all, each had the others back.

Where was Marcus, he prayed he wasn't with that rebel bitch he had took to hanging around with lately, bloody harlot she was a fucking gold digger, yeah he hated her with a passion. She had arrived at his son's school two months ago, and they had been together ever since. Mark had met her twice and that's was enough.

"Glenn, yo Glenn you seen Marcus"

"Yeah he was with Chianti " shit fucking Chianti who the hell named their daughter after a bloody drink, an alcoholic that's who, he heard all about her mother and that was another reason he hated her. What person couldn't control their drinking, a waste of space that's who, he didn't know why she just didn't drink herself to death .Maybe he was a bit harsh, but after Joanie's death by a drunk driver, he hated alcoholics with a passion. Marcus could do a lot better than hang around with them. She may be a nice girl, he just didn't see it, he very much judged a book by it's cover.

Marcus cuddled up to Chianti, 18 years old at last, his dad had really done him proud with this party, he knew Chianti didn't want to be here, it just wasn't her scene, she only came because he asked. Pulling her to him he kissed her, she was beautiful inside and out. Her long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and petite frame, she had a heart of gold just like her mum, who had welcomed him into their home and made him feel like one of the family.

Looking into his green eyes he looked a lot like his dad, tall for his age, his muscles he had toned up whilst wrestling with his dad. His hair was auburn, short unlike his dad's, which was long and black. Marcus had told her he had to dye it for his character. He frightened the life out of her, she had met him twice and both times he had looked down his nose at her, she never knew why and maybe would never find out.

"Marcus. Marcus Where are you boy?" shit his dad was on the lookout for him, taking Chianti by the hand they moved from behind the barn. Mark saw them both, yes he was with that little bitch, hell she looked around 15, not 17 as she was.

"The BBQ is ready son, is she staying or going?" his dad frightened her, she had only come because her mum had drummed it into her to face her fears and enjoy life.

"Dad stop it will you Chianti is here all evening, I told you this either accept it or don't bother us"

"Why you invited this bloody gold digger I never know, she's bringing you down son, I mean who the hell calls their daughter after a drink. YOU'RE ALCOHOLIC MOTHER"

"DAD That's enough, will you just drop it, she isn't a damn gold digger, and her mum isn't an alcoholic"

"Yeah right sorry Chianti, stay please drink all you want drown yourself in it like your fucking waste of a mother" Marcus swung for his dad, knocking him down, seeing him on the floor, feeling disgusted with him.

"Dad go cool down, I'm taking Chianti home, when we get back we will talk, I've had enough of this "

Mark watched his son walk off, rubbing his jaw he got up and went back to the party, grabbing a beer, he would make that bitch pay for coming between him and his son, all he was doing was protecting him. His son had a good future in wrestling and no woman was going to stop him.

Allie was shocked to see the two of them back so soon, seeing her daughter in tears she rushed out.

"Darling what's wrong" pulling her tight into her arms she listened to what Marcus said, she had heard enough how dare, someone say that to her beautiful daughter. Going upstairs she changed into her leather pants high heels and cropped top, her usual attire. Luckily her long black hair only needed brushing, taking up her keys she asked Marcus to look after Chianti.

"Allie where you going?"

"To see that bastard you call a dad, I'm sorry Marcus but he was gone too far"

"Wait I will come with you" This he had to see, if anyone could sort his dad out it was Allie

Arriving at the ranch, she parked up pissed as hell, who did he think he was, Chianti had been through hell in her life already she didn't need that obnoxious prick bringing her down. Who the hell was Mark Calaway anyway from what Marcus said a washed up old wrestler, who had had his day. Looking around she saw a large man almost 7 ft tall, tight black jeans, sleeveless vest which showed off his tattoo, hell that boy had them all down his arms, must enjoy the pain. His whole physic scream try me, and wow he had a braid she wouldn't mind tugging on that. As he turned around she noticed his face was older than she thought, maybe getting onto 50, so what the hell was he doing with dyed black, oh shit that was his dad. That man was Marcus's dad, no damn wonder Chianti was scared of him, luckily she had dealt with his kind before all mouth and no fucking action.

Mark had noticed the woman the minute she came into his line of vision, his body's immediate response was hell let's fuck that. She was gorgeous, Black hair down to her waist, a cute ass from what he could see, leather pants and heels, hell that was a turn on to any guy. Her top was cropped showing of a trim belly, which allowed his eyes to wonder up to fuck me were they real. No woman that small would be blessed with something that big, he would love to play with those puppies. She was walking his way too, maybe his luck would change and he'd get a fuck in, after all it been years. No one had made his body react like this, not since Joanie was alive.

Allie noticed a large pitcher of cold beer near him, good she needed something to get this idiot's attention. Smiling at him she moved closer, Mark was speechless her whole smile lit up her face she was drop dead gorgeous, he was so going to pound her tonight, his dick got harder.

"Well hello there darlin? What can I do for you?"

"Hi I am looking for a Mr Calaway is that you" she batted her eyes reeling him in for the kill.

"Sure is darlin are you one of Marcus's friends, I hope you're not as I would love to fuck you" she ached to kick this dick in the balls, but that wouldn't be humiliating enough.

"Well I'm sure that could be arrange, you sure are big, would you mind sitting down as I can't keep looking up at you, strains my neck" Mark thought that was cute and sat down next to Glenn smirking, oh he had this little girl in the palm of his hand, she couldn't be more than 22/23. Turning back to her, he suddenly found himself soaking wet, what the fuck

"LISTEN YOU OBNIOXOUS BASTARD YOU EVER UPSET MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF"

"Mum!" Chianti had just ran to her with Marcus on her tail, neither could believe she had done that.

"Dad No!" too late Marcus could see the rage on Mark's face he was going to kill her. As he got up, his knee went from under him, he went down hard, fuck that hurt. The little bitch had kicked him,

"Carry on you fucking bastard and I will get the balls next" Mark was in too much pain, he was shocked that something so small could bring him down, and more shocked that he wanted to fuck Chianti's mum through the god damn floor. Feeling her grab his hair hard almost ripping it from it's roots, she went nose to nose with him, snarling in his face

"DID YOUR MOTHER NEVER TEACH YOU ANY DAMN MANNERS, OR HOW TO RESPECT A LADY"

"HONEY YOUR DAUGHTER AIN'T NO LADY AND NEITHER ARE YOU GO DRNK YOURSELF TO DEATH"

Mark never knew what hit him, didn't see the fist that came straight for his face, all he felt was falling and blackness.

Allie felt better walking to her car, after punching his lights out, stupid prick, she hated using her boxing talent, but this time she thought it was justified. Going back to her car, she took her now laughing daughter with her.

"Mum that was just priceless , god I love you so much" hugging her they both laughed at the state they had left Mark in.

"Allie get going fast when dad comes around he's going to be pissed, I would rather he didn't take his anger out on you"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE" so the man was back up and roaring, fucking let him he was all mouth and no damn action just like the rest of them, she started her car, driving away, she saw a very pissed off Mark in her rear view mirror. This was the beginning of something , she just knew it, he would retaliate but how. Forgetting about him she took Chianti and herself out, enjoying the wonderful sunny weather.

"WHERE DO THEY LIVE MARCUS, TELL ME NOW BOY, I'M GONNA RIP HER A NEW ASS"

"Nope dad when you calm down, maybe I will let you know, it was bang out of order how you spoke to my girlfriend and you damn well deserved what you got"

Watching his son go back to the party he knew they would both pay for coming between him and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mark is upset in this one, he reacts out of hurt, I don't agree with what he does but it is for the story**

Allie was completing the finishing touches to the boxing club, it would be opening tonight. Looking round this was all hers, bloody hard work and determination had got her here. Thinking back to yesterday, Mark had been right about her being an alcoholic, he had got it wrong about drinking herself to death, she despised people who judged others on their past.

The club was aimed at helping people overcome their addictions, it was a way of letting out the anger, rage and emotions they felt once they put the drink or drug down. She had been there, the hardest part was the emotions you felt once you let go off the addiction. The fear she had, the rage she felt and had nowhere to let it out. She had eventually taken up boxing even won championship belts, she still hadn't got the hang on her anger at times and just flipped like yesterday.

She remembered back almost 10 years ago screaming for help , whilst her daughter was at school, she had been in a dark place, wanting to die yet too scared not to. Wanting to take her own life, yet not strong enough to do it, her sister answered her call that day. Her sister had saved her life that day from the addiction, yet could never say herself. She wished she was here to see how things had progressed how happy Chianti was doing, how happy she was. Brushing the tears from her eyes, why had she gotten behind the wheel , Allie had tried to stop her, tried to convince her she had too much to drink, but no, Melissa knew better, it was two hours later that the police had turned up saying she was killed outright, as well as killing another motorist, a Joanie Cal- a- way oh shit, no. Rushing to the bathroom she threw up, god no please don't let it be true, not Mark Calaway's wife, Marcus's mum, had her sister been the one to rob them both of the woman they loved.

Mark woke up in pain the little bitch had done a number on his fucking private parts, he had to put ice on them for part of the night. He couldn't wait to get her under him, oh yes after giving her a beating he would fuck her senseless, he hadn't felt so turned on since Joanie. Bless her she was the best thing that ever happened to his old ass, 20 years they had been married, 20 god damn years taken in a blink of an eye, by some fucking drunk. How he missed her, she was always able to keep him under control, over the years since she was gone he had gone into isolation, until his son had mentioned going into wrestling, that had him something to work towards. Rubbing his hand down his face, tears in his eyes, he turned to the photo next to his bed.

" Joanie darlin I wish you were still here, I miss you so damn much, life don't have no meaning anymore darlin without you, please help me darlin get through another day."

Crawling out of bed he hit the shower, another god damn day to get though, he did have one thing on his mind to track that little bitch down. Getting dressed he moved downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Marcus mum is opening it tonight, do you want to come?"

"Sure sweetheart, let me finish this and we will "

"You will what son, you have a three hour work out with me so tell the little whore to go"

"DAD, STOP IT WILL YOU"

"Why truth hurts at times"

"Sod this Dad, why the hell won't you accept us"

"Because her mother is a damn drunk, do you forget a drunk killed yours, do you forget we were robbed of your wonderful mother by one of those piss heads. Like mother like daughter, do you need a drink Chianti does your body crave for it" Chianti had enough reaching up she slapped his face seeing the mark redden

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD SHE SHOULD HAVE BEATEN THE SHIT OUTTA YA"

Mark went to raise his hand this bitch needed a lesson, moving towards her, Marcus saw his intention and moved in front of her.

"DAD Calm down Chianti doesn't have a problem, please dad just get to know her yeah, you will love her as much as I do, Please dad" for the first time he could see how his negative behaviour was forcing his son away from him, how he was upsetting them both. Marcus was right he shouldn't judge her until he knew her, hell if Joanie was here she have beaten the shit out of him, then stopped it all within a heartbeat. Pushing his hands through his hair he looked at Chianti, really looked, she wasn't dressed as a whore as he had said, she wore jeans, white t shirt and a denim jacket.

"Chianti I am sorry, Marcus is right and I truly apologise for my behaviour, I am still struggling with Joanie's death and I guess I took it out on you honey, not guess I did take it out on you and for that I am deeply sorry" putting his hand out she took it

"It's ok Mr Calaway,I hope we can make a fresh start. Marcus, why don't you bring your dad along to the opening tonight. Oh and Marcus tell him it is to do with addicts so if he can manage to keep his temper and mouth under control he is more than welcome. I will let you both talk I'm off home"

"Dad are you ok with this"

"I'm sorry Marcus I have been struggling over the last years with losing your mum, it still damn well hurts , and I lashed out, I don't want to lose you and I am pushing you away, I've never once asked you about her, tell me more"

Marcus was happy to tell his dad how wonderful she was, and he even agreed to make the open evening that night. It was a turn around, but at least it was a start.

Chianti saw her mum greet the people she had helped over the years, she was so proud of her. She had worked damn hard to get this far and she was the best ever. They almost looked like sisters, both dressed the same, black dresses, thigh length, tight and off the shoulders. Allie had white gold, jewellery, where as a Chianti had silver, neither liked gold it was tacky. Both had black heels on with diamantes down the heels. Both looked hot, especially to the two men who walked through the door. Marcus always loved when she dressed up, she looked fantastic as usual, Mark however did a double take telling his cock to go down, if he wasn't careful he would end up with a tent in his trousers. Hell he was going to have her under him tonight, she was fucking gorgeous.

Looking around the area it was a great boxing club, hell he could easily workout here, it had everything he needed yes was very impressed with it, following Marcus he went to make his apology.

"Marcus sweetheart I'm so good you could make it honey. Come here give me a hug you scrub up well " Allie pulled him to her, then stiffened what the hell was his dad doing here, oh shit she so couldn't do this.

"Allie" he put his hand out hoping she would take it.

"Mark" she shook it the whole of her body felt like an electric circuit had gone through it.

"Could we maybe try again, I'm sorry about my behaviour to your daughter" fuck this she was tiny, and looked so damn young, was she really her mum.

"We all act differently when grieving, guess we can try again, Please forgive me for hitting you Mark, it wasn't the best side of me."

"hell darlin you were protecting your daughter, like I was my son" Marcus and Chianti left them to talk they actually seemed to be getting on ok.

"Do you think they will be ok"

"Sure sweetheart, dad will charm her by the end of the night she will be wrapped around his little finger" Charm her? Mark was hoping he would be fucking her by the end of the night, he didn't know what it was about her, he was going to have her under him over him and around him.

Allie actually enjoyed his company, and he was sexy as hell, in his black pants, black shirt showing his silver chain. His hair was braid back, she would love to see how long it was, feel it in her hands as she rode him to oblivion. Where the hell had that come from, she needed to get away from him fast.

"Allie. You are needed on the mic" shit here it was, if Mark was the guy then all hell would break loose, excusing herself she went to the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to invite you to the club, this is dedicated to my wonderful sister Melissa Core, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive today, As most of you know Melissa died three years ago in a car accident, thanks to this awful addiction. Today she would have been proud to see how things have gone. I do hope you will all use it as an escape, we also have people you can talk to when here. Remember we can all do this together, thank you so much for coming, use the facilities" Getting down from the stage, she dreaded seeing Mark, he was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach was churning, she could see Marcus with Chianti, his face had gone white, oh shit it had been her sister. Next thing she knew she was grabbed tightly dragged almost off her feet, into her office at the back, her back hit the desk hard as she was thrown through the air.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU, YOU FUCKING KNEW" Trying to get herself up, ouch that hurt, she hadn't fallen right, not even worrying about the damage now, she had to escape he was dangerous. Mark moved closer, he punched her hard, taking his anger out on her. As far as he was concerned this little girl was responsible for the death of Joanie, the only woman he had ever loved.

Allie had to get the upper hand, he was taller than her 5ft, but she could move quick, he wasn't letting up. Reaching up she scratched his face hard with her nails, drawing blood, thank god that gave her a second. Getting to her feet she kicked out, kicking his knees, only way she knew how to bring a large man down.

"YOU MADE ME APOLOGISE, YOU MADE ME RE THINK AND ALL THE DAMN TIME YOU FUCKING KNEW" he was hurt, upset and pissed off.

"Mark I'm sorry I didn't know" he hit her across the face pulling her hair hard wanting to hurt her as much as he was hurting, They must have fought for ages, both were bloody and sore, he could feel his anger coming slowly down, seeing the mess he had made of her. Fuck, was she even alive, she just lay there in a small ball. Smashing his fist into the wall he brought his hands down his face, shit he should never have come, hell he would be arrested for this, Beating a woman wasn't something he tolerated, he was as bad as those women beaters. The little shits he hated with a passion, Joanie's dad use to beat her when she was younger, Mark had almost killed him when she opened up to him about it. Sliding down to the floor, his back at the door, fuck, his body was coming back from the red haze. He hurt she had really put up a fight, and she didn't deserve anything he had done to her.

"Allie" crawling to her he moved her into his arms, her eyes were black and blue, her nose looked broken, no thank god it wasn't. Her face was doubled up in size, had he pulled her arm out of her socket, fuck , moving it he pushed it back in. Allie screamed, well at least she was alive, pulling her on to his lap he looked into her eyes. Her tongue ran over her lips they were swelling up, he watched that pink tongue, wanting it on his body, in his mouth. Why after what they had just done, how the had just gone for each other, he was a sick fuck, but he couldn't help it. Bending his head he took her lips hard under his, Allie was shocked, it hurt at first but felt so good, pulling his head tighter to him her fingers going through his hair, she couldn't help herself.

They had fought hard, now they both wanted to fuck, Mark pulled her dress down to her waist seeing her beautiful breasts, aching for his mouth, flicking his tongue over them he took each one in deep, sucking on them hard before nipping them . His mouth then went further down as he lay he on the floor, pulling at his pants, he needed to be in her, have that pussy of hers wrapped around his cock.

His probing fingers found her wet and ready,

"hell darlin you are so damn wet, this isn't fucking normal Allie stop me baby please stop me"

"I can't Mark" putting her hands into his pants she pulled his throbbing cock into her small hands

"Darlin I beg you please tell me no" fuck he prayed she didn't.

"Mark please take me, fuck me hard I need it, punish me, take your anger out on me DO IT NOW"

Mark's hazy mind was so turned on, he couldn't stop himself ramming in her, not even giving her time to adjust to his size. He gave no thought to her pleasure just his, he needed this after 3 years of not having sex he was a crazy man, as she was, They bit they scratched, what ever hadn't been touched on their bodies before was now marked. They came together as one, both climaxing at the same time. Neither understanding what the hell had just happened between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Both lay there on her office floor completely sated, drained and hurting. Mark came too first what the hell had he been thinking, he hadn't well not with his fucking head, he had betrayed Joanie. It was all her fault, fuck it had been fantastic he was still seeing stars, his body hadn't felt this content in years. He needed to get away from here, away from her. Pulling his jeans up, he hadn't even fully undressed, what was he a fucking teenager?. Zipping himself up and straightening his shirt, he looked down at her in disgust, she was too damn easy. Reaching down to her face he gripped it in his strong hand, hurting her, Trying to avoid looking at what he had done, he snarled at her

"Stay away from me and get you're fucking whore of a daughter to stay away from my son, we don't need you. You're a damn pisshead just like your murdering sister" spitting in her face he walked off. Allie hung her head down and cried, her heart ripped in two, her body sore.

Marcus had seen his dad take away Allie, he was too upset to even care. His eyes filled up, looking at Chianti he was ready to shout, noticing the shock on her face, he knew she didn't know. Never realised that her aunty had killed his mum, he knew then he would never take it out on her. All she had done is love him, be there for him and held him when he talked about her. Chianti waited for her whole world to crash down, looking into Marcus's eyes she realised he didn't blame her.

"I didn't know Marcus, god I didn't know" pulling him tight into her arms she could only imagine what he was feeling.

"I know sweetheart, oh god what a fucking mess, dad looked so pissed when he took your mum"

"Mum can stand up for herself Marcus, we need to concentrate on you" moving him out towards the entrance they sat on the step. Her hands held his, her thumbs lightly caressing his hands, to give him comfort.

"You do know dad will never let us see each other now don't you"

"Please Marcus I can't let you go"

"Neither can I sweetheart, I love you so much, there has to be away around this, anything"

Holding her tight in his arms, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go. He was 18 didn't that count for anything. Yeah it did in some states he could get married, hell if he did that his dad wouldn't be able to stop him. He would be working soon at WWE, so money would be coming in, ok he had only know Chianti for 2 months, but hell his dad had only known his mum a month, before he asked her to marry him and they had lasted 20 years.

"Sweetheart I've got an idea" explaining what he had thought, Chianti didn't look to impressed with the idea, she was only 17 and her mum would hit the roof with her, but if it was the only way she could be with Marcus, then she would do it.

"We need to leave, grab the car, and pack a bag each, I know just the place that will marry us" Both excited, yet not really realising the consequences they rushed to the car.

Mark went through the back exit, truthfully he should go back and check on Allie, no he had fucked her like the whore she was, maybe he should have left some money too. Wiping his hand across his face the guilt was sitting on his shoulders, and he didn't like it. Going in to the car park he noticed his car gone, what the fuck?. Pulling his phone out he called Marcus, he needed him to get out here and fast, he would explain at home how he wasn't to see that bitch again. It went to voice mail, fuck where was he?. Most probably back in there with his tongue down her fucking throat, well he had had his tongue in her mum's pussy only moments before, licking his lips, she did taste good. Thinking about it she was as tight as a virgin, was she really a whore like he thought, yes she was he had to think of her that way otherwise his fucking dick would have him going back in there for seconds, thirds and fourths.

Allie managed to get herself up holding on to the desk for support, her arm hurt, her face was numb, her eyes swelling. Grabbing her bag she inched herself out towards the exit, praying no one would see her. Opening the fire escape, she tripped over the step and fell on the pavement, her whole body going down hard. Mark heard the noise and looked up from his phone. Fuck why had he left her, the damage he had done to her, he couldn't leave her like this. Walking over, he gently picked her up, god her eyes were almost swollen shut, her dress ripped to shreds it just about covered her, where was she hoping to get to. She had been crying, her face all blotchy, he had really done a number on her.

"Allie" she tensed in his arms, ready for him to have another go at her, even though her body wasn't up to taking any more abuse, she would still fight him.

"No more, please no more I can't, Mark please" she was scared to death of him, and he didn't blame her.

"I won't little one, I just need to get you home get you fixed up" through her swollen eyes, she could see the mess she had made of his face, the bruises that were appearing on his face as well as the bloody scratches down his cheeks,. He would have two shiners tomorrow as well as all the bruises and bites on his body. Letting him guide her to her car, he helped her get in the passenger seat, grateful that no one had seen them.

"Can you get hold of Chianti, I need Marcus out here now" all she could do was nod her head, she wasn't sure how he was going to react. Managing to pull her mobile out she called her daughter, answering machine.

"Bet Marcus has his fucking tongue down her throat, and they can't be arsed answering us" The thoughts of where his tongue had been only 15 minutes ago had her body heating, what was wrong with her. This man had beaten her, fucked her then stomped all over her feelings, before telling her exactly what he thought of her. Then spitting in her face, yet her stupid body wanted him, she was mentally unstable she had to be. She had told many women to walk away from a violent man, yet here she was sitting next to her attacker. Well she wasn't as bad as them, she had beaten the crap outta him too, and given him the fuck of his life, well that was her excuse and she was sticking to it.

Looking at her phone she noticed a voice mail from Chianti sent about 20 minutes ago.

"Hi mum remember how much you love me, please forgive me. Can you tell Marcus's dad we have gone to get married, you can handle him mum, I know you can love you bye" fuck oh fuck, the shit was going to hit the fan now. Mark saw her face drop, her hands were shaking, what the fuck was wrong with her now, was she needing her fix.

"What's wrong darlin, do you need your fix" her hand flew at him catching him hard on the jaw.

"You are one fucking obnoxious bastard, I haven't drank for years you dick, it wasn't me that killed you darling wife, it was my damn sister, who I lost too. Get over it you asshole and get the fuck away from my Car" Mark pulled her out through the still open door, his hand around her throat squeezing.

"Her name was Joanie. J-O-A-N-I-E, she was more than you will even be, and your drunk sister took her, hell she deserves to be dead" Allie tried she really did to get his hand away from her neck, she couldn't breathe, her face felt hot, her body not hers, oh god was this the end, the blackness came and she went into it. Mark realised on the last second that he was stopping her breathing, letting go he saw her eyes roll back into her head, as she collapsed at his feet. Fuck just what he needed, picking her up her put her in the car. He could always come back and get Marcus or he would find his own way home he always did. Getting behind the wheel he reversed the car, shit he didn't know where she lived, well guess it would have to be his house. Wheel spinning the tyres he headed out onto the highway, what was it with this little girl, she got deep under his skin and he didn't like it.

Mark had put her in his bed, after cleaning up the damaged he had done to her, he tenderly bathed the blood away and used a special cream to get the bruising down. Damn had he really bitten her that hard, the marks around and on her breasts were from the passion, they looked deep and sore. Seeing the finger marks on her thighs inside and out, he had been a monster with her. Never would he normally treat a woman like he had Allie. It was a miracle that she was even alive, his fists and hands were a dangerous weapon and if used outside the ring to harm another person he could be arrested. He should be put away for what he had done, again his temper getting the better of him, she brought out the worse in him and he didn't like it, Didn't like how she made him feel, didn't like the guilt and didn't like the fact that he had enjoyed fucking her and ached to do it again. He needed a shower, let the water remove the mess she had done on him. Getting under the hot spray he winched at the damaged she had done with her nails down his back, god it had felt so good when he sank into her as her nails clawed him raw, boy was he suffering now, The water felt like sharp razors stinging, rinsing himself after sorting out his matted hair ,he climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror. Yes she had done a good job on his face that would take a few days to heal, putting the soothing cream on it helped ease the pain. Changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt he headed downstairs, hearing the answering machine click on, he sure hadn't heard the phone.

"Dad, hope Allie told you by now we've gone to…. Blast I'm losing signal, will call you soon please don't be too mad Love you"

Told him what, reaching for the phone he missed what Marcus was telling him, he pressed redial, damn out of range. What did he mean Allie, what the hell did she know. He had only just managed to get his temper under control, slamming the phone down on the side he stormed back upstairs, sod that she was asleep, that little bitch was again hiding things from him. Maybe this time he would treat her like the damn kid she was, his hand itched to have a conversation with her backside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Thank you for your reviews randyortonrules62, ILoveAnime89,ParamorelsLife and TakersSoulMate as well as anyone who has favourite and added as a follower. Very much appreciated thanks xx**

Her whole body felt like it was on fire as it was pulled roughly downwards, away from the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU HIDING FROM ME NOW LITTLE GIRL" pushing her onto her stomach his hand connected hard with her ass.

"Ow!" trying to move away her body refused to move, she couldn't take anymore of this, what had she done so wrong in her life, that god had decided that this man would be her punisher, she had died hadn't she and gone to hell, cos it sure wasn't heaven. After the third hit she managed to summon up what little strength was in her, and move away. Cowering in a small ball at the head of his bed, she looked up at him through bleary vision, her face once again blotchy from crying.

"Please, I beg you, please no more" she had an oversized t-shirt on, looking down at it, realising it must be one of his. Her wounds from earlier had been dressed, what was it with this man that he would hurt her so much and then look after her so gently.

"AM I SCARING YOU LITTLE GIRL" Allie was to numb to speak, if she said no he would hurt her, if she said yes he would hurt her. Holding her face in her hands she prayed for a quick ending, her torment had gone on long enough, what had she done so wrong to this man?.

"Please, no more" Mark looked through his red haze, she pissed him off so much and again she would suffer.

"WHAT DOES MARCUS MEAN WHEN HE ASKED HAVE YOU TOLD ME" His hand was gripping her face tightly, all she waited now for was him to spit in her face, after all he had done it before, looking up at him, frightened by his anger, confused as to what he was on about, shaking her head, she couldn't think.

"GOD HELP YOU ALLIE IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA YA".

"GO ON THEN MARK DO IT, I FEEL LIKE I'M IN HELL AT THE MOMENT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE NOW"

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER MARCUS HAS…" Oh shit the message on her phone, he would most likely kill her if he knew, he certainly would think she had a part in it, should she tell him. Letting the thought process through her hazy mind, she had to tell him hadn't she brought Chianti up to face your fears, and those fears didn't get any bigger than this.

"Marcus and Chianti have ran away to get married"

"WHAT?" had he heard right, had that little slut of hers wrapped Marcus around her little finger already, what was she bloody pregnant oh that would just seal the fucking deal. He was starting next week with WWE what lies had this girl put into his head, what stupid dreams had she told him. Throwing Allie away from him in disgust, he paced the room, his hands running through his hair. He pulled his phone from his pocket , dialled Marcus's number, a ring tone, thank fuck for that.

"BOY YOU BETTER HAVE SOME BLOODY GOOD EXCUSE"

"Er hi dad, did Allie tell you, Chianti is upset she thinks you would hurt her mum, I told her you weren't like that" Mark looked at Allie, his son was so wrong, so very wrong, the mood he was in he could easily kill them both mother and daughter.

"She'll live" shit what the hell had his dad done, he knew he had a temper on him, hell he saw him wreck the place when his mum died, it had broken something inside Mark the day Joanie was ripped from their lives.

"Dad, is she ok"

"SON, what possessed you to run off, and what the hell is all this about marriage, your too damn young, you have your whole life and career before you, if she's pregnant we will get the damn thing aborted, if it is even yours" His phone was smacked out of his hand as an angry Allie punched him out, she had enough of him pulling her family down. Picking his phone up she could hear Marcus

"Dad. DAD What's happening Dad. I don't know Allie I heard a smack "

"Marcus sweetheart your dad is resting at the moment, after I punched his lights out,. Now what's going on "

"Oh right Allie, are you ok Chianti is so worried,"

"I'm ok"

"Good, good, I know it was your sister that killed mum"

"Marcus you don't know how sorry I am, I didn't know, I"

"It's ok Allie, you aren't responsible for your sister," Tell that to your dad she thought " Well we knew the minute dad knew he would ban us from seeing each other, and well I love your daughter to bits, and next week I start on the road with WWE, so I will have money coming in, I thought the only way was for us to stay together, is to get married, I love her so much and she does me. I hope you aren't too mad"

"Marcus I am not mad and that's a wonderful idea, however your dad is right you are both so young, you are just about to start out in a career, Chianti is only 17"

"I know Allie, but it's the only way we can be together" putting her finger to her nose to stem the headache she could feel coming on, she sat down on the bed, fuck the dick was waking up too, she needed to end this quick

"Ok I understand but Marcus do me a favour sweetheart wait till the end of the week have a good think about it and if you still want to go through with it, I will give you my full support, The one condition is you let me know where you are" Allie waited, would he tell her.

"Ok yes we are heading towards vegas we will be there in about 3 hours"

"Ok sweetheart, text me where you are staying and I will come and meet you, no I won' t be there to change your mind,. It's up to you both what you want to do, Yes of course I will handle your dad, go drive carefully, see you soon" hanging up quickly she threw the phone at Mark, smiling as it bounced of his face, ignorant pig.

Struggling to walk towards the bathroom she needed a shower, she felt dirty and disgusted with herself at allowing Mark to fuck her. Ignoring him as he got up rubbing his face, his eyes a dark green from the anger he felt, he watched her walk into the bathroom hearing the lock click into place, as if that would keep him out. No he had done enough damage tonight, he had overheard alittle of the conversation the one being she knew damn well where they were. So his little girl was going to meet them was she, not without him she wasn't and where the fuck had that idea of her being his little girl come from.

Chianti was exhausted and worried for her mum, Marcus had said she was ok, but she had heard what Mark had said "She will Live". What the hell had he done to her, she had left a message for her mum to call her asap, she would just have to wait now, she knew her mum wasn't mad at her and that was a good thing as Allie pissed was a force to be reckoned with. Letting her eyes shut too, she slept, Marcus glanced over at her she looked like a beautiful angel sleeping and she was an angel to him, she had rescued him when he needed it most. Deep down he knew his mum had sent her to him to help him through the pain, maybe Allie had been sent for his dad to help him out of the blackness he was in, His dad had been on self destruct since her death, Allie was just what he needed.

Coming out of the bathroom, after the best shower , she felt so much better, the t-shirt would have to do. Mark was at on the bed, his elbow's on his knees his face resting on his hands, waiting for her.

"So you are going to meet them" fuck how long had he been awake when she was on the phone, ignoring his question she shrugged her shoulders.

"I asked you a damn question little girl"

"Yeah well I asked you to stop hurting me old man, but you carried on" yep she could play this game too, hell she could be worse if pressed. Come on old man let's see what you are going to do next, this time she would be ready for him.

"Don't make me hurt you again little one" she snorted at that, yeah right, her body was too numb to feel anything at the moment, but she could damn well hurt him with words.

"What you going to do Mark hit me again, beat me up again! How many more times will you do it? Joanie must be so proud of you, her wonderful husband, the man who she loved, is beating women smaller than him, cos he can't accept she's gone. She's dead Mark , I didn't do it, I didn't drive that fucking car my damn sister did, MY SISTER, NOT ME. Stop taking it out on me, because you cant hurt her."

His head shot up, the little bitch had hit him hard with her words, he felt raw, his skin felt like it was being ripped from his body piece by fucking piece. She was bloody right, and that didn't sit well with him, he had taken his hurt and anger out on her because he couldn't hurt her sister. She had lost someone she loved, just like he had. She must have been hurting, just like he was. Then to top it off the bitch brought out her trump card, his wife, she would beat the living daylights out of him for what he had done. What he was doing and how he was acting, he had needed a wake up call and this was it. He had asked Joanie this morning to help him get through another day and she had, he now had his son and her daughter to chase down.

"I'm sorry" had she heard right did he just apologise just then,no way would Mr Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway be apologising, she knew his name from wrestling as Marcus had told her. She just wished she had tied it in to Joanie a lot earlier than it had been.

"WHAT I DIDN'T HEAR YOU KINDA DEAF DUE TO THE BEATING YOU GAVE ME"

"I SAID I AM SORRY"

"Oh, right so sorry is meant to make it all ok" he knew it would take a lot more than that but hey he had tried to make an effort in being nice, if she didn't like it tough.

"Do you have any idea how much shit you would be in Mark if I decided to go public on what you did to me. I mean aren't your hands classed as dangerous weapons, due to knowing how to use them to hurt someone" she was right on that one, if she chose she could send him to prison.

"You ain't worth my time Mark, I never would believe Marcus is your son, he is such a great kid, guess that's Joanie's side" taking her keys, and her belongings she left him there to think, it hurt her body to walk out, to get in the car, but she needed to get home. It would have been lovely to just climb in his bed and sleep, putting the car in reverse she hit the pedal, not before looking up at his window. He was still sat there on his bed, Allie knew he was hurting the blackness was all around him, if he hadn't have hurt her so much she could easily have helped him out of the darkness into the light, she would care for him and love him back to happiness. Shaking her head she drove home, her heart breaking for the man.


	5. Chapter 5

Allie woke around noon sore, crawling to the bathroom she turned the shower on, needing the heat to sooth her aching body. Standing beneath the warmth, her thoughts went to the broken man she had left the night before, his wife's death had left a huge hole inside of him, and he was allowing the darkness to fill that void.

Marcus had told her over the weeks, what his dad use to be like, before Joanie's death, how he lived for helping others be it at work or home, nothing was too much trouble. The only time he ever lost his temper had been in the ring when he was in character. Behind the scenes he was one of the nicest people you could meet, that had all changed that night Joanie had died. He had become a monster, something Marcus didn't know, he was ok with his son, but others he still struggled to allow close to him.

Allie's heart broke for him again, she understood what it was like to lose someone you loved, she too had been taken by that darkness that Mark was living in. Through support and kindness she had managed to come out of the dark cloud and back into the light, hadn't see been told that if it was all dark in front of you, turn around chances are you were in a cave and the exit was the other way. At first it didn't make sense, but turning the pain into goodness, it slowly started too. Switching the shower off she grabbed a towel, checking her face in the mirror, the bruising and swelling had gone down, whatever Mark had used it had done the job and for that she was grateful.

Pulling on her denim shorts, and tank top she brushed her hair and slipped her trainers on. She didn't look her age of 35, having been told she looked younger. She had Chianti at 17 years old, two days before her 18th birthday. She had turned out to a wonderful birthday gift, Allie would never call her a mistake, ever, Chianti was her life. Like Marcus would be to Mark, she couldn't get that man out of her head, fuck she couldn't just leave him like that.

Grabbing her car keys, she called at the local coffee place, a man like him would drink coffee, black and strong she imagined. Pulling into his driveway, her stomach churned, come on Allie the man is hurting, for some reason she needed to help him. Knocking on his door she waited, the worst he could do was chuck her out on her ass.

Mark was shattered, drained and emotional a bad combination for the person knocking at his door. After Allie had left, he cried, yes cried like a lost child, begging on his knees for help, she had been right about what she said. He hated himself, hated who he had become, this wasn't the Mark Joanie had fell in love with, married, made love with. This was a monster, a monster that had almost killed his little girl with his bare hands, because he couldn't accept she was living her life despite losing someone, and he was living in hell. Pulling the door open he yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE " looking down he saw Allie, for some reason his temper left him, he wanted to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness, show her that he wasn't the monster she had seen.

"Allie, what you doing here little girl" her smile lit her whole face up, it made her feel warm inside when he called her that.

"I brought coffee" seeing the bag in her hand he beckoned her in, she looked so cute in her shorts and tank top, so bloody young, too damn young , for his old ass. He could still see marks he had left on her body from his attack, both the abuse and the sex, he regretted his actions, well ok may be not the sex, hell that had been raw and hot. Her scent hit his nostrils as she walked past, she smelt fresh and clean, unlike him, he had slept where he fell after drinking two bottle of Jack D straight.

"In the kitchen Allie, straight ahead" he was actually being civil to her, which she would take with a pinch of salt.

Marcus had warned her this morning, when she spoke with him, his dad was able to turn the charm on like a tap, but could turn nasty within seconds. Allie kept herself on guard, he looked a mess, his hair tangled, his face swollen, she could see the marks she had left on his body from both her passion and when she fought back. Thinking back to the sex it had been wow, as all she could say he had turned her inside out with his passion for her, and yes she would have him again should he choose to ask, or take. Shaking the thoughts from her head she set the coffee down and gave him a cup as he took the seat furthest from her.

"So why you here?" sipping from her cup, she tried to gauge his mood, fuck it she would just go for it.

"I spoke with Marcus this morning" she noticed his body tense up, so his son had spoken to her, but not him.

"And" ok this was good, he wasn't hitting out as yet

"They have decided to stop in Vegas last night, they may stay there for the week , I have asked them to hold out for awhile and see how they feel. I agree with you Mark they are too damn young to get married" Thank god something they agreed on, he drank his coffee

"However they are almost adults" Now that was something he didn't agree with, Marcus was still a kid, hell who was he kidding, he was an adult had a job and Mark really needed to let him do his own thing, allow him to make mistakes like the one he was doing now with Allie's daughter.

"I don't agree with you there. Hell I can't change it, my son has run of with your slu…" he stopped, seeing her body go into attack mode

"Sorry slip of the tongue" he actually did look ashamed, so she allowed him that one error

"Pull my daughter down again Mark and I will do what I threatened when I first met you" walking to him she grabbed his balls hard

"I will fucking cut these off old man" oh she had challenged him, old man, grabbing his jewels, fuk this little girl was needing a lesson. Slowly putting his coffee down, Allie should have seen the change as his eyes went into slits, the need building in him as she squeezed his balls. Grabbing her hand in a tight grip he pulled her between his legs.

"Pull a stunt like that again darlin and I will have you kissing them better as you suck me off" Allie didn't like this change in him, he wasn't angry like yesterday, this was more sexual, attempting to pull her hand away he held it tighter.

"Old man Allie? Was I an old man when I fucked you hard yesterday on the floor, after beating the shit outta yer" her eyes widened, she didn't like where this was going. Please god, don't let him go for her again.

"Wasn't it this old man that had you screaming your orgasm as I thrust in you" oh god she ache, his word's were making her wet, as he pulled her closer to his body. His other hand skimmed down her side , to her shorts feeling her heat through the denim.

"Isn't it this old man, who now has you aching and wet for him. You want me darlin don't you, your body is aching for me to fuck you, shall I prove to you what an old man is capable off. Shall I take you upstairs and fuck you for hours on end, every way you can think of and more." She couldn't think, couldn't speak. Allie hadn't come round for this, trying to push him away, shaking her head.

"NO" she managed to get out of his arms, praying he would stay where he was, she inched back bit by bit, until her body hit the wall.

"I came to tell you about Marcus. Not to be fucked by his old man" Mark reacted too damn quick, for a man of his size, trapping her against the wall, he kissed her hard, his tongue demanding entry. He was having this little girl now, fuck the consequences.

Allie's fists beat against him, the way she hit hurt yet he wouldn't stop, he ached to be deep inside her. She bit his lip hard, the little bitch had drawn blood. Wiping his hand across his mouth to take the blood away, he looked at her. So his little girl was a hellcat, she fought when in a corner. He couldn't wait to tame her, he saw the fear as well, he wasn't going to hurt her, he ached to make love to her, hours and hours. Mark wanted this little girl as his.

"Let me show you Allie" he kissed her neck, his lips sucking gently on her pulse, then he bit making her body react. He soothed it with his tongue, how he wanted this woman, under him, over him he didn't care. Her breathing became harsher, he was turning her on, his mouth was working wonders on her neck, fuck he had found her spot, oh god she would cum there on the spot if she didn't stop him. Her body throbbed for this man, knowing he could take her to heights she never had been before, he would be true to his word and take her for hours, ringing her body out. He would ruin her for other men, this she knew without a doubt and she was scared.

"No, please Mark, I'm too sore, please no more" Mark understood what she meant, hell he was sore too, and stank off alcohol, hell he had kissed her with the taste still on his tongue, the smell coming out of his pores, no wonder she said no.

"I'm sorry darlin, get out" Allie was shocked, what had she done.

"Please Allie just get the fuck out, before I do something we both regret" Allie didn't need telling twice, she ran fast.

Mark heard the front door slam, and hit the wall hard, fuck she had turned him inside out, looking up at the ceiling he let out a deep sigh, his whole body aching to be inside her.

"Joanie darlin you sure picked the wrong kind of angel to save me"

Taking the stairs two at a time, he felt different than he had first thing, Climbing into the shower he let the heat wash away his stench, his fear, and his pain. He felt lighter, a bounce in his step, he was going to call Marcus and see how things were, then he was going to chase his little girl down and make true on his promise. By the time he had finished with her she wouldn't be able to walk, hell if she could them he wasn't doing the job right, and if there was one job Mark exceed in, it was making love.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long chat with his son, he found out where Allie lived, grabbing his car keys he headed out to her place, expecting a trailer or something. He was shocked when he pulled up at a beautiful three storey house, with roses around the front door and even a damn white picket fence. Looking again at the address, he wondered if he should stop judging people. Opening the gate he noticed, fruit trees and a vegetable patch, a rabbit run full of baby rabbits, shit was he actually at the right place. It was more like something out of a fairy tale book, knocking on the door he heard barking, what was she running here a damn zoo, he noticed a rocking chair on the porch with a black and white kitten curled up on the pillow. He certainly wasn't at the right house, as the door opened, fuck he was.

There stood Allie, wow, she had her shorts on and a small tank top which showed off her trim figure and pushed her breasts up higher, making his cock harden. Rubbing his goatee he said the first thing that came into his head

"Fuck darlin do you always answer the door in that hot little number" smiling she opened the screen door, asking him to come in, just as he got attacked by an excited greyhound

"hell darlin is it a zoo ya running here"

"Sorry Knoc get down honey, I like animals Mark, guess I went a little over the top, never have too many to love. So what brings you here and how the hell did you get my address"

"Marcus told me, we had a long talk sweetheart, even talked to Chianti. I promised them both I wouldn't kill ya, if they gave me your address. I just wanted to apologise, yet again, needed to explain why I chucked ya out darlin"

"It's ok Mark really no need to"

"Yes there is Allie, I gotta tell ya, if you hadn't have left darlin I'd have fucked you, and I felt like I was betraying Joanie. Hell, I'm not going to hide it anymore, I want you bad, under me, over me, I don't fucking care. I want to make love to you, slow and long, hard and fast. Take you for hours darlin, till neither of us can walk" Allie just stood there her mouth open, he put his hand under her chin

"You'll catch flies that way honey" placing a quick kiss on her lips he sat on the bar stool in the kitchen stroking the greyhound, laughing inside as he watched her get her shit together.

"Ummm, well, I, ummmm. Do you want a drink. I have coffee" he liked her stutter, it made her cute

"Well if that's all that's on offer darlin I will be happy to have a coffee" his eyes ran up and down her as she struggled to make the drink, dropping the cup twice. Cursing she didn't hear him get up, but felt him behind her his chest to her back, as his arms came around taking the cup from her trembling fingers. Placing a kiss on her neck, he had his little girl all finger and thumbs, it was about time he knocked her off balance, just like she had done to him yesterday.

After his long talk with Marcus, about Chianti, Allie and his mum, he managed to get his thinking back on track, and chased this little girl down. She had something about her that he liked, she had sent his world on a different spin. He understood, after her shouting it enough damn times, that she wasn't the one that had killed Joanie, but she was the one that Joanie had sent to help him heal, this he knew for sure. Putting the cup next to her he turned Allie in his arms, bending his head taking her lips hard under his. Allie's head was spinning, hadn't they been at each other's throats since they met, was this his way of getting her on his side before he beat the shit out of her again. She was going under, the warmth running through her veins, her body was aching for this man. As her arms went around his neck, her hands pushing through his hair, Mark deepened the kiss, taking all he could, giving back more. His hands skimmed down her body resting on the toned flesh in between her shorts and top, he could feel the goose bumps on the surface, feel the trembling of her body. Edging her back against the counter he lifted her up on to it, as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. If she couldn't feel how hard he was, then she needed educating. Allie ached to throw him on the floor, rip his jeans off and just thrust him inside her, he turned her on so fucking much.

Moving his mouth down her neck , he found her spot, hearing the low moan come from deep in her throat he smiled .

"Darlin can we take this upstairs" he wanted to take her in a bed, not the roughness they had before. She was going to have his full on attention, moving back a little as she jumped off the counter, she grabbed his hand. Locking the front door, checking Knoc was settled in his bed, she pulled Mark upstairs behind her. Not fully understanding why the sudden change, she didn't want to think anymore about it, if he wanted her, he was having her, just like she was having him. He loved touching her , as they got to the top of the stairs, he picked her up, letting her point him in the right direction.

Walking in to her bedroom he kicked the door shut with his foot, whilst her body slid down his so her feet could touch the floor. Pulling her tight to him her took her mouth again. Fleeting thoughts came through his mind of Joanie, then went as he walked Allie back to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Allie felt herself falling, reaching out for Mark, he came down with her, holding his full weight on his arms, so as not to squash her. For the first time in years Allie felt protected as he held her beneath him. His lips kissed the bruises, he could still see on her body, gently caressing them, his eyes saying how sorry he was. Pulling her top off, his mouth went to town on her breasts, kissing, nipping and sucking them deep into his mouth, the sensations shooting through to her core. Her fingers were ripping his shirt off she had to have his skin against hers, the smoothness, and hardness of his chest.

"Mark, I ache, please I want" His lips continued their assault going down her taunt stomach kissing each mark he had made, his tongue circling her belly ring, he hadn't noticed it before, gently pulling it with his teeth, he looked up as she gasped, Oh yeah she liked that. Undoing her shorts and slipping his finger inside he couldn't help but feel how wet she was. Hell his little girl was soaking and so fucking hot. Putting the finger to his lips his tongues flicked out and tasted her juice,

"God Allie you taste so fucking good" his cock felt as though it would burst out of his jeans, undoing them he almost ripped them off to allow his cock freedom.

Allie went to take hold off him, Mark wasn't having any of it,

"No darlin tonight it's for your pleasure, let me please you as I want to" Falling to the bottom of the bed, he kneeled down pulling her shorts and panties off. His lips trailed up her legs, up her inner thighs, his tongue now licking up closer and closer, she almost screamed at him to just fucking do it, Her hands gripped the duvet, as he inched closer to her throbbing pussy, gripping his hair hard she almost ripped it from its roots.

"Fuck Mark just do it" he couldn't help smirk, oh this was going to be so much fun, flicking his tongue closer, but not quite there, he teased her. Listening to her breathing change, her body moving towards his mouth

"Please, oh god please" the bastard was killing her, she wanted that long tongue or his hard cock now she ached for release. Moving her fingers down, if he didn't get the job done now she was going to finish it her damn self, Mark saw her intent and stopped her hands in one of his large ones.

"No no darlin, let me please you"

" Do then you old man" his eyes shot off green sparks, he loved how he had her on edge, the old man remark didn't really bother him, it was her way of pushing him to get it done quicker.

"Beg me" was he serious, was this some sort of sick joke, looking into his eyes, he was just teasing thank god, but she would, she would do anything at this moment in time to have him take her over.

"Please baby" that did it, with a flick of his tongue at just the right place, she screamed his name as she flew over. Her whole body taunt as she came, her juices, running down her leg. She couldn't stop the tremors that went through her, Mark drank her dry, holding her tight as she came hard., kissing her lips as she came back down from the high she had gone to. Trembling in his arms she wept.

"darlin we have all night that's was just the beginning" pulling her to him, his fingers started to explore her again. For hours Mark made love to her, not rushed, but slow and long, tasting every part of her body, as she tasted his. They took each other over and over, him on top, her riding him, even on the dresser, on her rocking chair, backwards, side wards. There wasn't any position they hadn't tried, as Mark thrust hard into her taking her over again, his body collapsed on hers. He was well and truly fucked and so was Allie, their bodies sated from the hours they spent learning each other's bodies. Mark finally pulled her into his arms to sleep wrapped around her, as she snuggled back into him, he put his mouth to her ear.

"Thank you darlin" he fell asleep, sated and happy for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your support x**

Allie attempted to move her aching body, hell that guy had fucked her hard, it had been good and she wasn't complaining, no sirey, but her body was. Climbing into the shower she allowed the heat to beat down on her aching bones, the relief she felt was bliss. Pulling her clothes on, she grabbed her small suitcase, glad that Mark was still asleep, yes he would be pissed when he woke up, but she had promised the kids she would meet them earlier. Feeding all the animals, she left it all tidy, for her friend Ruth when she arrived in two hours. She had texted her to say Marcus's dad was asleep upstairs and she would explain later what it was all about, shutting the door behind her, she prayed Mark would have left before Ruth arrived.

Hitting the highway she headed to a new destination the opposite direction, they had told Mark, even though he had spoken with both Marcus and Chianti, they all knew he still had issues about their relationship, and would if he could put a halt to it all. Allie, shouldn't have allowed him to make his moves on her, but hell she had wanted the man, and wow he was a fantastic lover. Did she believe what he said, at the time he believed what he was saying so that was good enough for her. In the cold light of day he would change his mind, he had too much anger towards her to let go so quick.

Mark woke up around an hour after Allie had left, he knew the minute he woke up , he was alone. Fuck, he was pissed, why had she run? Where too?. Moving his aching body, he needed a shower, they had made love every way possible and some, to him it was making love, not fucking. He was actually starting to care for the little hell cat, he knew damn well she was caring for him, that was why she ran, she could use every damn excuse in the book, but it all came down to one thing, she was running scared,

After his shower, he picked the phone up, yep he had her phone number, calling it, he allowed it to ring, letting it go to answer machine.

"Darling when I catch up with you, my hand will be having a conversation with your backside. I'm an hour behind you Allie. You can run darlin but you can't hide" Nipping home Mark packed his holdall and head out after Allie going in the direction the kids had sent him.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing Marcus" Chianti was so unsure about this, what if it all went wrong.

"Chianti, trust me, Mum sent Allie for dad, just like she sent you for me. We had to make them see this, letting them chase us around the states will be worth the outcome I promise, ok we will get a slap on the wrist by them both, but hell sweetheart it will be worth it, just to get those two together, and as much as we love each other we are too damn young to get married, Hell baby girl I want to get enough money behind me so I can fully support you, and you baby need to complete your studies"

"I know Marcus, I just hope you are right, I would hate for it all to go wrong now, we have been trying to get those two together for so long"

"Chianti two months isn't that long, trust me on this one and have some faith" pulling her to him they sat and watched the lights come on along the Vegas strip, hoping that Mark wouldn't beat the shit out of them too much. Allie was too laid back and placid to let it bother her too much, but Mark well he was a law unto himself.

Allie pulled into a café along the highway, needing some food, she had left without breakfast Swinging the car into the nearest space, she grabbed her bag and keys. Walking into the coolness of the café she sat at a small table in the window, enjoying watching the world go by. Ordering her food she sat back and drank her tea, pulling her phone from her bag, she listened to her messages, the last one from Mark made her whole body shiver, wow his hand and her backside. Oh now she prayed he would catch up with her, the thought of that punishment sure turned her on, going back to her food she ate quickly wanting to hit the next town before dusk, it was a good five hours drive, from where she was. Paying at the till, she noticed a truck pull in to the car park four cars away from hers. She knew that truck she had seen it parked at Mark's fuck he was getting out, he sure looked fuckable, in his denim with his hair tied back and his shades on, hell when did that guy not look fuckable to her. She needed to escape out of here, before he saw her.

Sneaking out the back exit, she waited until he walked into the café, running to her car, she pulled out quickly and went further down the parking bays. Locating her phone she called him, thank god it went on answering machine.

"Hi Mark it's me, nice truck, hope you enjoy your food, I would recommend the all day breakfast, after all it was what I ate about 5 minutes ago, pity your hand just missed its conversation, but my ass would sure like to speak to it soon" she then blew a kiss down the phone.

Mark sat down in the café and looked at the menu, hearing his phone go off, voice mail, shit when did he miss a call?. Listening to his message, an evil smirk came across his face, so he was only minutes behind her, damn she was getting him turned on, ordering the breakfast and a strong coffee he called her back. Fucking ,answering machine.

"Darlin I am so sorry that my hand and your ass never got the conversation they wanted, believe me darlin when I catch up with you, which in my estimate won't be too long, not only would my hand like to talk to a part of your body, my cock would love to talk to your pussy too, It would like a long and deep wet talk with your pussy" smiling he hung up, this was getting to be a lot of fun. Calling Marcus he spoke with him explaining it may take longer to get to him and Chianti. Mark had plans on stopping a few times on the way to make love to Allie, he certainly wasn't telling Marcus that, after checking all was ok with them both he put the phone down and ate his meal, aching to be back on the road as soon as possible.

"Chianti it's working, dad just called it's going to take him longer then he thought, dad never takes long to get to his destinations, he has plans for your mum"

Allie arrived around dusk at the hotel she had booked earlier on in the day, it looked beautiful so welcoming. Parking the car she grabbed her bags and headed into reception, booking herself in to the double room, with Jacuzzi, bar and sauna on the patio. A bell boy showed her up, ensuring she knew where everything was, explaining that dinner was at 8-30 he left her to her evening, if she needed anything to dial down to reception. Thanking him with a tip, she collapsed on the comfy bed, hearing Mark's message before had her hot and bothered, she ached for him, would it be right to let him know where she was?. What the hell she was feeling reckless wasn't as if he would want to find her anyway he was just playing with her mind.

Mark had stopped at a restroom, around two hours away from where Allie was, he admitted to himself he was disappointed she hadn't replied to his last message oh well, guess she wasn't as interested as he thought, damn he had hoped they could have some fun. Washing his hands he headed back to his truck, his phone flashing to confirm he had missed a damn call again.

"Hi it's me . my ass and my pussy are very interested in these conversations but I think you are all talk, lets see if you are. I'm staying at….. ha you thought I would give that out so easily, lets see how interested you really are" hanging up she went to get a glass of coke, yummy ice cold, with just a hint of lime, god that went down nice, her throat was dry and her body was tight from driving.

Fuck that was her phone, her hands felt damp, picking it up she answered

"Hi"

"Hi darlin, so what have I gotta do to show I am really interested" Mark could feel his body switch on hell his little girl had him as horny as a damn teenager.

"Come and find me"

"I need a clue little girl" she laughed at that, but yeah she was little compared to him, hell every one was little compared to him

"TR" then she hung up, the fucking bitch TR what the hell was that, guiding the car back on the highway the traffic picking up a little as dark started to fall, it was getting to 6-00 the nights fell quickly at this time of year and in this area. He had another hour , hour and a half drive to the next town. Putting his foot down he sped up, she was there he knew it in his gut.

Hoping she had done the right thing, she went for a shower, it was too late now to back down, setting her alarm for 7-30 she thought she would had a nap, if Mark turned up, chances are she wouldn't get much sleep again tonight.

Mark pulled into the downtown area around 7-00 he had made damn good time, TR what could it be, well I'll be damned, so that was where his little girl was, across the road from where he was parked was a beautiful hotel called "The Royal". Pulling into the car park, he texted her, the phone woke her up, looking at the text it was a simple message.

"I'm here darlin what's your room number" Fuck oh fuck he had come for her, maybe this wasn't just a fuck after all, Texting her room number she waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n thank you for all your reviews/follows/ favourites all very much appreciated xx**

Mark walked through the reception, it was beautiful took him back to some of the places he stayed when he was on tour, or when he took Joanie away for a romantic weekend, yes he could do romance it had just been so damn long.

"Hey Mister can I have your autograph, I loved you when you were wrestling, you should go back, My dad and I use to sit and watch you" smiling he signed the paper the kid had pushed at him. It may have been a few years now since he left the scene, yet it felt fucking good to have fans still ask for his autograph. Putting him in a good mood, he asked himself if the isolation had done him any good, no he had hated the darkness he lived in. Since meeting Allie he was starting to live again, she made him feel young, needed and wanted. Once again he sent a thank you up to Joanie, that woman knew damn well what he needed, and it looked like Allie was it. Taking the stairs a sprint in his step, he felt revitalised, god help Allie. He was having her every way, including the smacking oh yes his hand itched for that.

Allie's heart leapt in her chest when she heard the knock on the hotel door, taking a deep breath she opened it. There he stood, all she wanted to do was pull him to her and abuse his body, she was on edge tonight, he had made threats that she prayed to god he would come through on. Stepping over the threshold he threw his bag to the side, pulling her petite body to him, he slammed the door shut with his foot, taking her mouth in a heated kiss. His hellcat was getting fucked tonight, hard and fast, he felt like being rough, he knew damn well she could take it. All the voice mails, the driving had brought them to this point, his body craved release in her warmth. Pulling away from the hungry kiss he had given her, his mouth nibbled along her neck, his breath brushing against her ear.

"I gotta have you darlin" pushing his aching body against hers, she could feel his straining cock against the denim. Slipping her hand along his zip, she squeezed, hearing the harsh moan come from his lips. They could do slow and tender later, it was raw sex she needed now, feeling him rip the robe from her body, his hands were everywhere, roughly caressing her sensitive skin.

Her body was honed to his touch, her nerve endings screaming for more, ripping the belt from his jeans, she quickly undid the button, sliding the zip down, her hand shot inside to grab him, ahh there it was thick, swollen, pulsating, she loved the smoothness of him, as she stroked him. His head went back hitting the door, his moans filled the room, Hell they hadn't even moved away from the doorway before they were tearing each other's clothes off. Looking into her passion filled eyes he kissed her again, he wanted to brand her, make her his. His mouth went to her neck, sucking hard, biting, oh yeah she would be marked by him, hell if he was too old to be marking her, he didn't care. He wanted the whole damn world to know she was taken and she was his.

Feeling her move, he watched as she dropped to her knees, oh god was she going to, hell yessss. Her warm mouth took him inside, as she swirled her tongue around his cock, No one had ever been able to take him in all the way, not even Joanie, but hell this little girl could, he almost came when she deep throated him. His hands grabbing her hair, the pleasure was unbelievable, every suck, every movement off her mouth had him aching to shoot his load.

"Oh god darlin, suck that dick, fuck baby, oh god darlin please no, I'm gonna….ahhhh" his cum hit the back of her throat, hot and salty, swallowing it down, the movement causing him to shuddered, his whole body shook with his release, never had he felt that, swaying a little he tried to get his balance, looking down at her seeing his cock slide gently out of her mouth, he wanted to thrust it back in let her warmth, have her mouth draw him over the edge, completely. He wanted to pass out with the pleasure.

"Darlin, oh wow"

Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips, his tongue fighting for power over hers, feeling her tiny hands smoothing down his back, along his shoulders, back up along his chest, it felt so good, so right.

Turning her, so her back was now against the door, he lifted her up, as her legs went around his waist. Using the door for balance, his lips never left hers, as his hand , guided his dripping cock into her pussy, feeling the wetness, he slid in deep, filling her, she screamed with the intrusion, then allowed her body to relax, he was so fucking big, and she was so small so tight. Ramming into her, he quickly took her to her first orgasm, followed by another two before he came himself. Their bodies were covered in sweat, the sex had been intense, mind blowing, letting her legs slid down his body. Neither could balance and ended up on the floor in a tangled mess. With the moans and the hard fucking he was surprised security hadn't been up to see what on earth had been going on.

Having said, that if they had, he would have killed them. Holding her close to his cooling body, he lay there sated for awhile, knowing it would take another few rounds with her.

"You ok there little one" Allie moved in his arms, a smile across her face, ok, hell she was more than ok she was bloody fantastic. Nodding her head, she attempted to move from his embrace, he held her tighter.

"A few minutes more darlin, let me just hold you" How long they lay there for they weren't sure, eventually Mark's body protested being on the floor, keeping her in arms he carried her to the shower.

"Shower, and food what do ya say darlin"

"Yes, sounds good to me Mark" still unsure of what they were and where they were going, but she was going to enjoy the ride.

It was getting onto 9-30 when they finally ventured downstairs to eat in the restaurant. Mark kept his arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the table, a corner booth in a quieter part of the food area. He waited until she sat down, then squeezed his large frame in next to her .Ordering the food and drinks, they simply enjoyed the silence, both lost in their thoughts. Allie watched the people go about their business outside, she loved watching the world go by, letting it relax her.

"Allie" she didn't hear Mark at first, and was surprised when he spoke louder.

"Allie" he had seen the far way look on her face, did she regret what they had done?, Was she planning her next escape, if she was he would chase her cute little ass down, and fuck her senseless. Now that certainly appealed to him, oh he hoped she did try that, his cock agreed to that too.

"Yes, sorry I was miles away" turning her face back to his, she took a sip of her coke, her eyes devouring him, he was gorgeous, there wasn't one woman in this room tonight, who didn't wish they were in her shoes. She had seen way their heads turned when they walked in, no she didn't blame them, didn't mean she like it. Was she getting jealous, possessive, oh god no she hoped not, she hated women like that. Seeing a change in her expression, Mark wished he could read her mind.

"Sir Madam " the waiter broke the from their stare, moving back so he could place their meals down he asked if the needed anything else. Neither did, leaving them he hoped they enjoyed their meal.

Allie picked at hers, as Mark tucked in, noticing she wasn't eating. He put his fork down

"Allie, eat darlin don't make me force you" what, who the hell did he think he was her damn father.

"I'm not hungry"

"I said eat Allie" slamming her fork down, grateful they were in a booth, hidden from the rest of the restaurant, she turned on him.

"I said I wasn't hungry"

"And I said eat"

"Fuck you Mark, you ain't my daddy"

"Darlin after what we just did upstairs, I'm fucking glad I ain't your daddy, now eat" pushing the plate away from her, she was now too pissed to stomach any food. Mark pushed the plate back to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't make me paddle that backside of yours for not eating" she couldn't help It, putting it down to tiredness, all the new emotions running through her head, before she could stop herself, her hand connected with his cheek. Mark pulled her body close to his, her hand she had just used gripped tightly in his. His face in hers, he gritted his teeth

" I TOLD YOU NEVER TO FUCKING RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME ALLIE" her hand hurt, she felt like he would break it, her only escape was blocked, fuck.

"I….." dropping her hand he nodded to the plate

"EAT" Oh how she wanted to punch him, how had they gone from being civil to this. How she hated him at that moment. Taking one more bit she pushed the plate completely away.

"THERE" she folded her arms and sat there. Mark thought she was acting like a damn brat,

"Continue Allie and I will treat you like the child you are being" fuck this she had had enough of him.

"You know what Mark fucking try" that was it the red flag has been waved at the bull, luckily he had finished his food. Dragging her from the booth, he noticed another exit at the back of the hall, would it lead back into reception he hoped so, didn't feel like dragging her ass through the restaurant. Throwing a good amount of money on the table, which more than covered the food, he pulled her with him, his whole body was shaking with anger. Trying to pull her wrist from his, he tightened his grip, to anyone else it looked like he was gently holding her. To Allie it fucking hurt, wriggling it again, Mark turned in her.

"I will fucking break it, if you don't stop" fine, she aimed for his shins, missing altogether.

"You my little hellcat are going to pay, NOW FUCKING BEHAVE OR I WILL TURN YOU OVER MY DAMN KNEE RIGHT WHERE WE STAND" about to say try it, she looked into his eyes, fuck he meant it, deciding it was in her best interest to hold her tongue, she would wait. Of course Mark didn't trust her, he knew the minute they got to the room, he would get it and more. Waiting for the lift, Allie's temper was at boiling point, she prayed the lift was empty, if it was Mark would wish he had never set eyes on her. As the lift pinged, the doors slid open, throwing her inside, he was grateful it was empty, pressing their floor, he turned on her, as she turned on him.


	9. Chapter 9

As he pressed the button Mark wondered what the hell it was with them, that they went from hot to cold so quickly. Again wondering why the hell Joanie had picked this hellcat to save him. Turning around a fist flew into his face, fuck that hurt, checking his nose wasn't broken, he automatically hit, if she wanted to fight he would give her a damn fight. At the moment he didn't give a shit that she was a woman, seeing her fall after his first strike he checked around the lift, shit was that a security camera, he didn't need this broadcasting. Pulling her to her feet his arm locked around her waist to hold her upright, he made it look as if all was ok.

"Darlin you are so going to get it when we get back to the room" Allie was not impressed with his actions, treating her like a damn child just because she didn't want to eat, well hell they would get to the room she would beat the living shit out of him, grab her gear and exit fast. Problem was she couldn't feel her bloody face at the moment, if he had broken any part of it, he was fucking dead. Truthfully any sane, normal person would call the police and just walk, but Allie had never been sane or normal and thanked god every day she wasn't. Deep down she enjoyed what they had going on, she was sick in the head she had to be. Hearing the lift open she prized herself away from his controlling hold, she was so ready to tear him another fucking asshole. Mark saw the change in her, yep she was ready to let loose and neither would be unscathed, this time all bets were off. His body on alert he opened the suite door, praying that the bloody walls were soundproof, he didn't fancy security getting involved.

Shutting and locking the door he just about had time to move from it, when she launched the nearest item, fuck she was mad. Stalking over to her, he grabbed her hands tight behind her back.

"That was your one and only fucking chance darlin" moving her backwards towards the four poster bed, he threw her on it, following her down with his body. Allie wriggled and kicked, she was not giving up without a fight, no fucking way. Rolling across the bed, she was on top, then he was, throwing punches, biting when flesh came near their mouths, both giving as good as they got. Allie Felt him grab something looking up, fuck it was handcuffs, were the fuck had he got them from, oh no, no fucking way were they going anywhere near her. Launching herself up, she managed to surprise him, allowing her time to move out of his grasp. Going to the other side of the bed, she slipped off it, grabbing the one thing at hand his phone, aiming at his head she ran for the door.

"Nice move darlin, but you ain't getting out of your punishment that easy"

"Fuck you Mark, I am no little girl and you ain't my daddy"

"I told you before little one, it would be damn incest if I was, and the things I still want to do to you no daddy would dream of doing to their little girl. Don't mean I'm not going to spank you, You're acting like a spoilt brat" claws out she flew at him knocking him backwards on the bed as her hands scratched down his face. Fuck that was twice the little hell cat had done that, feeling something wet, he knew she had drawn blood. Twisting his body, he had her underneath him again, slapping her hard.

"Stop scratching my damn face woman," touching his finger to his cheek, he pulled it away to see blood.

"You deserve it, you obnoxious old git"

"Deserved it hell darlin you asked for this, even begged for it with your attitude downstairs, and this old git CAN FUCK YOU BETTER THAN ANY DAMN YOUNG MAN" his anger was building up, he would hurt her now. After a few failed attempts he managed to get her hands behind her back in the handcuffs, leaving her on the bed, he went to his bag. Allie tried to get up, managing to sit up, the position he had put her hands in hurt. Seeing him bent over , all she had to do was stick her feet straight into his big old ass and he would fall. Well that's what she thought would happened, however Mark had seen her move in the mirror, Allie hadn't noticed it. As she moved her legs, she pushed with all her force to find herself falling into a heap on the floor, Mark standing over her, oh fuck with a, no no no. Shaking her head she tried to get up, all the time Mark was inching closer, he took pity on her and helped her up.

"Thank you Mark, can we just forget this, please untie me" next thing she knew she was launched across the room hitting the bed, her breath rushing from her lungs.

"NO" taking his time he walked over to her, seeing the fear in her eyes, she certainly didn't like being at his mercy, yes he had an unfair advantage, he had two hands where she had none. Pushing her back down, he took the knife that was hiding in his pants and cut away her clothes. Allie was too shocked to react, what was he going to do, they had fought, but this, this was something different.

Turning her around, his hand hit her naked ass, he didn't stop when she first screamed, he didn't stop when she begged him too, and he certainly wouldn't stop now the tears were falling. He enjoyed his handiwork her ass was a beautiful bright red and so hot to the touch. Smiling he felt her body jerk again, this was fun and he hadn't even used the whip yet.

"Noooo, mooree pppplease" she hated him, hated this, being at the mercy of the man, he was pure evil, the devil in fucking disguise.

"I WILL SAY WHEN IT'S ENOUGH ALLIE" was he ever going to stop, feeling his hand touch her throbbing cheeks, her ass felt numb, hot and sore,. His fingers were gently, stroking the redness, he felt her body shiver.

"I HATE YOU MARK CALAWAY I FUCKING HATE YOU" Slipping his fingers in between her ass cheeks down, down he went, along her folds, into her body. Pulling out he thrust his hand into her face.

"This darlin tells me you don't" Turning her around to face him, her face red with embarrassment.

"Wanna tell me why you are lying little one, I turned you on didn't I baby, having your ass spanked turned you the fuck on" Allie noticed she wasn't the only one turned on.

"Yeah old man, look at you hell you are hard, bet you got pre-cum leaking haven't you?. That old cock of yours aches to be inside me don't it old man" her laughter rang in his ears, the little bitch was pushing him again, just as he was planning on fucking her, stopping his punishment, she turned the fucking tables on him.

"Allie enough"

"Ahh does it hurt that I tell the truth, prove it you bastard, show me you aren't aching to be inside me"

"WHAT SHALL I RIP MY PANTS OFF AND TAKE YOU LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL"

"Why not, you did the first fucking time, why not now" she saw the confusion in his eyes, he wanted to do as she said, but he couldn't, this little bitch had a hold of his damn heart, somewhere along the line, her fingers went around it and bloody squeezed. He couldn't take her like that, never again, it wasn't who or what he was.

"OH DEAR YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE HAVING SECOND THOUHGTS, THE OLD GIT IS" Mark slapped the taste out of her mouth, Allie saw stars, feeling the bed move, she felt cold and lost without him. He had to get out of there before he really let loose, he was on edge now, his throbbing cock wanted to sink deep inside her warmth, Mark knew if he took her now her would rip her apart. Moving away from the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the red haze from around his mind to go. Hitting the wall, he counted slowly hoping it would help.

"You fucking chicken shit" that was all it took, ripping his pants from his body, he spread her legs wide and sank deep inside, giving her no chance to get use to him, he moved, taking his cock out almost to the tip, he thrust deep inside.

"I AIN'T AN OLD MAN AND I AINT NO FUCKINCG CHICKEN SHIT" moving faster, deeper, he wanted his release, he demanded it. Fuck her if he didn't get her off he would untie her and she could use her fucking fingers. Faster and harder he moved his body reaching for its goal, just as he stared to come, he felt Allie clenched him tight as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her screams loud in his ear as they both hurtled over the edge, Their bodies, sweaty yet sated, they collapsed on the bed, neither wanting to make the first move. Both lay there looking at the ceiling, both wondering where the hell they went from here.


	10. Chapter 10

The fucking bitch had done it again, gone and sneaked out, was this how it was going to play out each time they argued and then fucked, rubbing his face, it still hurt where she had hit him in the lift. In fact he was damn sure she must have hit him in her sleep, his nose hurt as well as the damn scratches on his face. He daren't even look at his back, she had gone to town on that, after about the seventh orgasm of the night. Hell they were good together, no scrap that they were explosive together in bed, and out the places they had done it last night. He grinned , she was a hell cat, and she was his. He had marked her body too, and he loved the love bite he had done along her neck, there was no denying she belonged to someone.

Moving his aching body from the bed, he climbed into the shower, he had never been able to go as long as he had last night, with Joanie, so why could he with Allie. He was starting to think she was something special, think who was he kidding, she was someone damn special, special to him. She had managed to get him out of the black hole he was living in, and into the light that glowed around her. No one had ever come close to doing what she had done in the last week or so, and he was bloody grateful, though at the moment his weary body didn't think so. Drying himself he slipped on his customary black t shirt, and jeans. Tied his long hair back into a braid, deciding he would forget the bandana for now. Looking at his phone, he wasn't too surprised to find he had a voice mail from her, so where was his little vixen heading today, and how soon could he catch her, and get her back in his arms where she belonged.

Allie felt bad leaving Mark again, her feelings were all over the place, how they had the row, fucked and then made love for the rest of the night. He had branded her, the marks he left on her body told everyone she was owned. The bastard had made sure of that, when his mouth sucked hard on her neck, his teeth biting too, she should have known what he was doing, but at the time she was too busy trying to control her body from the powerful orgasm he had given her again, she lost count after the seventh or was it eighth, who fucking cared. He was a fantastic lover, but could they make it, they had so many issues between them, not only the kids, but her sister had taken the love of his life. Noticing her phone, flashing, called id showed Mark, leaving it to go on answering machine, she wasn't ready to talk to him, not yet, she had too many things going on in her head. She may just ignore him today, see if one day and night without him, would help her think better.

Mark was pissed he had left four messages now, over the course of four hours, why the fuck wasn't she answering, he could do without these damn games, they weren't teenagers they were fucking adults. He wanted her in his arms, even if it was just to hold her, fuck no way, he hadn't felt like this since, no oh god no, he couldn't be, it sure felt like it, that butterflies in the stomach, the aching to be with her, slamming his fist into the nearest wall, his mind already worked it out. He was in love with the little bitch, now what the hell was he to do about it.

Allie arrived in a small town, unsure of where she was and how far she had driven, in fact the whole drive had been a blur. Her thoughts had been on the man she had left behind, the wonderful, sexy, annoying man. Parking up in the what seemed to be the only hotel in the town, she booked a room, ok it didn't look great from the outside, though the owners made her feel very welcome. Putting the card into the door, it changed to green, switching the light on she walked in, wow it was beautiful, in this case looks could be very deceiving. The carpet was soft, her shoes, sinking into the depths of it, and was that a four poster bed it sure was with the softest of quilts, a small coffee table and two armchairs were to the side overlooking a small balcony. Walking into the bathroom it had everything a woman needed, oh yes she may just stay here for a few days. Calling Chianti she checked how they were, confirming she would be another few days before she met up with them.

"Mum, Mark is asking where you are, we thought you guys may have been travelling together" damn their plan wasn't working after all.

"No sweetheart, we kinda bumped into each other, but that was it" she wasn't going to tell her, how they had fought and then ended up making love for the rest of the night. Was it love, oh god no it couldn't be surely, how could it be no way she wouldn't accept that.

"Oh ok mum, yes Marcus and I are fine, yes he is looking after me, I know mum, he's great, yes I do. Ok love you too night mum"

"Marcus, she isn't with your dad, I thought this was going to work"

"Chianti, don't lose faith in my old man, trust me I can hear it in his voice, he has feelings for your mum , strong ones, let's just see what the next few days hold. Did you say she has stopped in a small town and they only have one hotel" Chianti nodded, not sure where this was going

"Well she would have to take this route from the last place they stayed, baby there is only one highway that goes in the direction we sent them, better yet there are only two possible towns she can be in. Trust me dad will find her"

The town was closing down for the night, walking along the sidewalk, back to the hotel, Allie enjoyed the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. It was a little after 9pm the sun had set awhile back, having watched it as she finished her food sitting outside at the restaurant, even though Allie felt at peace something was missing. Finally admitting to herself she wished he was with her, should she answer his calls, he had left eight, over the course of the day and none had been looked at or replied to. Heading back to the hotel, her thoughts were on a hot soak in the bath, and a relaxing night in bed watching a movie. She had been wonderfully surprised that the room had all channels including the latest movie free, along with a hidden mini bar, a kettle and tea/ coffee and fruit juices, she had found the ideal hideaway.

Perfection for her to work out her thoughts about the kids and most importantly Mark, fuck kids, they hadn't used anything, no protection, god how many times had she drummed it into Chianti never, ever sleep with anyone unless protected, hell neither of them had thought about it, In fact when had they even had time to think about it, as soon as they saw each other they were fighting or arguing , which usually ended up in them ripping each other's clothes off and taking what they wanted, no thoughts to consequences. She wasn't going to go down that road, she was sure it was the wrong time of the month, yeah Allie think like that stupid woman, think she hadn't been thinking at all in the whole of this situation, from the minute she had stormed into Marcus's party, she hadn't been thinking.

Mark had found a nice hotel right next to a bar, he needed a damn drink after the way today had panned out. Entering the tavern he order a straight Jack D and downed it, yes that warmed the coldness seeping through him, he ordered another and moved over to a booth, where he could see the Large TV which was showing some kind of sports channel, his mind was really on Allie. He honestly thought they had sorted things out, he really did, so why the fuck wasn't she answering his calls. In his mind he thought they would be making love by now, after he had chased her down again, fuck she had turned him inside out and he didn't like this feeling of not knowing. He wasn't use to it, damn it had been years since he felt like a little boy waiting to see if he would get what he wanted, well fuck this he didn't need this, he was a grown man, not a fucking kid. Hell who was he kidding, pushing a hand through his hair he ordered a beer, pulling his phone out , her number memorised in his brain, he called. Here we go again straight on to answer…

"Hello"

"Little girl, why the hell have you been ignoring me"

"Damn" Allie hadn't even looked at the name on the screen

"Damn is right sweetheart, now answering the fucking question"

"I…. well…"

"Cut the fucking bullshit Allie, and stop playing these games, why the hell did you run this morning"

"I don't have to answer that question Mark"

"You better had do darlin, I'm too fucking old to be playing mind games"

"Well leave me the fuck alone Mark and you won't have to"

"Darlin there ain't no way I am leaving you alone, you belong to me, you have my mark from our lovemaking on you, if I had my way little girl you would have a lot more marks on you from my mouth and my fingers" His cock started to twitch remembering her laying beneath him on the pinnacle of her sixth orgasm, when he gave her that mark, sending her over the edge to come apart in his arms.

" In fact darlin I ache to teach you some lessons on not running away cos you're scared of what you are feeling"

"I didn't run" he had her pegged the bastard.

"Baby you more than ran, you have gone into hiding, you're scared of this thing we have, and you don't know what to do. What amazes me is you teach your daughter to face her fears and yet here you are hiding"

"Fuck you Mark, you don…"

"OH darlin you will be soon, I will make love to you so sweetly when I find you, and I will, baby girl, its my mission to find you darlin and this time I will not be letting you go" hanging up he reached for his beer, he had put his point across the rest was up to Allie.

Looking at her phone, she was shocked more than anything by his words, he sounded like a man in love, there was no way he could be. For the first time in years Allie felt scared and unsure.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning was cool, they had promised it would get warmer later, Allie loved the feeling of the breeze, on her skin, having been in the town three days, absorbing the peace around her, it was so refreshing, her thoughts were still all over the place, she had shared a lot with Chianti, as well as her friend Ruth, both had listened, allowing her to answer her own questions, letting her work to her own conclusion.

"Hi Chinati, darling it's mum how are you and Marcus, yes of course, no maybe another few days, it's so peaceful, you would love it here. Has he oh been roaring, yes he has left messages, no I haven't. Oh god honey it's so difficult I want to but with the past…"

"The past shouldn't bother us darlin, I'm looking to the future and I want to build one with you" dropping her phone, she turned to look at him. Mark grabbed her phone as it fell, smirking at her shocked look, he had her now. Two days it had taken him to track her sexy backside down, and god was it worth it to see her, she was stunning.

"MUM,, MUM!"

"Hi darlin, yes it is, yep I found her, she had me running around in circles to find her, let me tell you this Chianti, it was well worth it sweetheart. No we won't make it, give us a week and let us know where you are, I have some personal business to take care off with your mum, don't worry darlin she is in very safe hands" handing the phone back to Allie, he pulled her willing body close to his, it felt good to have her in his arms. To think, he would have missed her, if he hadn't taken that wrong turning, he looked up and thanked Joanie again. Placing both his arms, around her, he rested his chin on her head, waiting for her to finish her call.

"Bye sweetheart, give my love to Marcus" closing the phone she waited.

"So darlin, what the fuck, have you got to say for yourself? Two days no scrap that three fucking days of no calls no texts, hell baby I was getting worried, why baby girl?"

"I don't know…"

"Cut the crap Allie, I'm too fucking old to be fucked around" turning her in his arms, he brought her chin up, looking into her eyes, how open they were, showing him all her feelings, didn't they say the eyes showed the soul, or some shit like that. This little thing had him, hot and aching, as well as pissed, and frustrated. She had brought him back from hell he had learnt to feel, to want to belong to someone again, to mean something to her.

"Ok, you said I face my fears, then here they are, I'm scared shitless the feelings I have for you, how you make me ache one minute, then want to beat the shit out of you the next. It's hot and cold with us Mark, and violent, fuck this" Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him with all that she felt, forcing his lips apart, she thrust her tongue into his warm mouth tasting him, as he pulled her tighter to his aching body, his hands in her hair, as he deepened the kiss, at last, some fucking truth from her.

Pulling away from him, she had to breath, looking into his eyes she saw the desire he was keeping in check.

"Darlin what did I say I would do when I found you"

"I don't…"

"Allie don't make me smack that beautiful ass, your body is shaking with desire baby, you remember damn well what I said don't you darlin, each and every word. Shall I remind you sweetheart, I told you I was going to make love to you so sweetly, and I am baby girl. We are going back to where you're staying and I will spend hours loving you"

"Mark, we can't the kids"

"Fuck the damn kids, this is about you and me, a week together. Getting to know each other inside and outside the bedroom, if we find by the end of the week, it ain't working then we will go our separate ways, what do ya say, wanna give it a try?"

"A week, just a week" she could put him off by then, he would hate her by the end of it, this would never work, their past would come in and wreck it, all these thoughts ran through her head. All the time he watched her face, saw the turmoil in her eyes, he had to push, get her to give them a chance, She had pulled him out of the darkness, there was no way he was letting her go, no fucking way.

"A week little one, but I'm giving you fair warning darlin, I plan on sharing your bed" She would be stupid to turn him down, any woman would say yes, could he handle her though.

"Think you can handle me old man for a week, is your body up to it? I mean Mark come on a whole week, nah I don't think even The Undertaker could keep going for a whole week" he could see what she was trying to do, and there was no way he was biting.

"Allie, let me prove it to you"

"Its. Working! Marcus I can't believe it's working, you sweetheart are a fucking genius. God I love you" throwing herself back on the bed, she kicked her feet, yes her mum will have the happiness, she so deserved.

"Baby girl what do you expect with a dad like mine, you do know we have a whole week to play with. Where do you fancy going?" laying next to her, he pulled her tight, one day he would make her his, yeah they had kissed and cuddled, neither felt it was time to do anything, didn't mean the parents had to know. Marcus loved Chianti, simple, he also respected her, and there was no way he was making love to her, until both were good and ready.

Mark waited, hoping that she would give them a chance, she could throw all the bullshit at him she wanted, the truth was he had fallen for his little hell cat, and he was damn sure she had for him. He would have her in his arms by dusk, purring like a contented kitten.

"Ok Mark you have a week to prove it, one whole week is all you get"

"Baby where you staying"

"Why"

"I plan to make every second count, and I've not had you in my arms for three days darlin, my body aches to claim you" at times his honest shocked her, this was the man who only a few days ago hated her, despised everything she stood for, now he stood here after chasing her down after three days, aching to claim her, well who the hell was she to stop him. Taking his hand she walked back to the hotel, guiding him into her room, he had her on the bed within minutes. His body pushing her down into the soft bedding as his hands made quick work of her clothes. Pulling his jeans apart and pushing them down his legs, he thrust into her willing body.

"Fuck darlin" he couldn't help himself, yes it had been days since he had been inside her, and years since her had made love to another woman. The guilt had left him, all he wanted was to make her cum. Have her screamed his name over and over, anything to make her stay.

Mark had two more days left of the week, Allie hadn't spoken about her feelings, since the day he had caught up with her. He hated being unsure, he was used to being confident, able to read others, but not Allie, when she wanted to be she was like a closed book, and he had to dig deep into her pages to get her to talk about herself. They had talked about Joanie, the crash, how Mark had felt, even his damn life story, yet for some reason, Allie wouldn't talk about her past, if it didn't affect their future he would let it lie, yet some niggling doubt told him it would. All he could do was be patient let her open up when she was ready.

They had made love every night for hours on end, and he was damn sure she was close to telling him she loved him, then It went when she came back down from her high and crashing into reality. They loved the quiet town, and even though small had found some touristy thing to do, Mark had forgotten how great it was to enjoy the simple things in life, the fresh air, the cool breeze, even the damn smell of the fields. Life was becoming better, brighter, his black mood had lifted, all thanks to his little kitten, the name suited her, she scratched and hissed when corned, but once he got his hands on her she purred in contentment.

Allie had fallen hard for Mark, he had proved to her more times than she could count, that he certainly wasn't an old man, that he could keep up with her better than any younger man, not that she had had many. To be honest Chinati's dad was the one and only she had been with and now Mark, she felt it was time to open up to him, he had shared about his wife, his life, how he felt, his anger and rage, to finally how he was starting to feel for her. As they lay drained from the bout of lovemaking, their bodies slick with sweat, god he made her work for it, she felt now was the time

"Mark"

"Yes darlin" he moved his sated body towards her, pulling her tight to him, her back against his chest.

"I want to share a bit about my past" her fingers ran along his tattoos, as he waited for her to go on.

"When you met me and accused me of being a drunk, a pisshead, and a waste of space, you were correct" she felt Mark tighten his hold

"Baby , I didn't, I shouldn't have …"

"It's ok, you had me pegged, I was all of that, I wasn't like Joanie a good mum, I was a fucking mess, I drank from an early age, fuck when I found out I was pregnant with her, I didn't know if I had been raped or consented, I was messed up that night, and taken to hospital. My parents kept it from me, yet I did find out later, that I had been raped, friends told me they found me curled up in a little ball sobbing outside a club. Mark I shouldn't have even been in there I was too young, but wanted to show my parents how grown up I was. Yeah grown up, how fucking grown up was that so drunk I didn't know what had happened"

"Baby girl, we all make mistakes, drink too much"

"Not for years, Mark, I was damn lucky they didn't take her away from me, I was too drunk to look after her. I moved out, tried to act the big woman, look at me the hard case, I had a baby a few days before my 18th. There were times, I had to have a drink before I fed her, my alcohol came before her morning feed, I was a terrible mum, she was a wonderful gift and I hated her too, she got in my way of drinking, I put her to bed for most of the day, too out of it to take her anywhere. Then as she got older, there were times I'd wake up at 4-5am not knowing if I had actually put her to bed, or even where I had put her. "

"Allie, enough, you have more than made it up to her, she is a bloody credit to you darlin, and that kid idolises the ground you walk on. Does she even remember any of this?"

"No, I don't think so, if she does she has never brought it up, the danger I put us both in, god Mark, we are damn lucky to be alive. The person who saved me, was the same person who killed Joanie, for that I am so, so sorry"

"ENOUGH ALLIE, I am not having you beat yourself up, over something that wasn't your fault, I should never have blamed you, hell darlin you didn't put her in that car, and you didn't force her to drink, she made that choice herself, and in turn all our lives were ripped apart. But the one" he had to fight back the tears, his heart ached for her.

"The one thing I can say is I am so fucking grateful for your sister, she got you into recovery darlin so you can be here now with me where you belong. You baby girl have helped me, You, no one else could do what you have, and for that I love you. Allie I fucking love you darlin"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story. Hope you like this chapter xx**

Damn, was it too soon to have told her, she was so fucking quiet, did he expect her to say it back, fuck yeah, he knew she felt something for him. He just hoped it was love.

Allie was shocked, he loved her, oh my god, she hadn't meant for this to happen, with having Chianti, not many men had wanted to know her, and of course with the drinking she had completely isolated herself. The only love she had ever had was from her parents and her sister god bless them and of course Chianti, no one else. And here was Mark opening himself up for hurt, telling her he loved her.

"I…. can't, oh god i…." moving out of bed, she ran to the bathroom, she felt sick, her head was racing, with thoughts. If she told him she loved him, would he hurt her? Throw it in her face telling her it was a sick joke?. Would he use it against her?, was she good enough for him, hell what if she screwed up, he would walk and take her fragile heart with him. She couldn't allow another human being to break her, it had taken too long for her to get this far, but this was Mark, hadn't he been in the blackness of hell not so long ago. Could she be responsible for another person's happiness, oh god she was going to, after emptying her stomach she grabbed a shower. Leaning her head against the cool tiles, she was scared to death.

Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he had hoped for, but he understood, she was running scared, they had talked a little about her past, he knew she had never had another man, after what had happened with Chianti's dad, she may be an adult, yet when it came to this, so was so innocent. Hell he was fucking blessed she even allowed him to make love to her, hold her, she hadn't been frightened of him in bed, or out of it, that showed him she had strong feelings for him. When she was ready she would tell him, this sickness was bothering him, in the few days they had been together, this was the fourth or even fifth time she had been sick. If it was just mornings he would make her take a damn pregnancy t…, Rubbing his hands down his face, oh fuck, Joanie had been sick in the first few weeks with Marcus, and that hadn't just been mornings. They hadn't used any protection, stupidly he thought she was too old, dickhead she can still get fucking pregnant, he hadn't even thought to ask. Come off it, when the hell did it come into his head. The minute she responded to his kisses, caress's his purpose was to be inside her, fucking her hard. Slipping on his jeans, he knocked on the door.

"Little one, are you ok?" She wanted to scream at him no I'm, fucking not I'm scared, vulnerable and I hate it, hate what you are doing to me. Hearing the door open, well rather slammed back on its hinges, she stood there pissed, yet fucking adorable, wrapped in a towel, her skin warm and soft from the shower. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back, like he would a child, yep this little minx held his heart, she wouldn't destroy it, she would treasure it, like he did her.

"You are one emotional wreck baby girl" holding her tighter he kissed the top of her head.

"Mark…. I." placing his finger on her lips, he shook his head, not needing the words, her actions spoke it loud and clear.

"Darlin, I understand, when you are ready, I ain't pushing you, I know you have never been in a situation like this, I love you baby girl, I know damn well you love me, even though you are running scared, I'm in this for the long run" placing his finger under her chin, he pulled her face up to look into his eyes.

"I think we need to take a test little one?" seeing her confusion

"Looks like we may be getting an addition darlin"

"Oh god Mark, I didn't think, we didn't u…"

" Baby girl I am as much to blame as you, more so, the minute I touched you I went under, thoughts of protection went right out the window, they always do when it comes to you. Fuck baby you turn me inside out, rational thoughts leave me, all I can think of is pleasuring you."

"Mark" holding his face in her hands she kissed him letting him feel what she was struggling to say

"I give you my heart, Mark please don't break it" she hadn't said the words he would love to hear, but having her heart was good enough for him.

"Get dressed baby girl, we have a few things to sort out" god he was happy, if he could shout it from the rooftops he would, yep he was turning into a lovesick pup, and he didn't care. It had been a long few years in that darkness, so if he wanted to sing and dance he fucking would, sod everyone else.

"Chianti, darling it's mum"

"MUM , WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MARK IS GOING CRAZY" pulling the phone away, her daughters screaming had almost deafened her.

"ALLIE, YOU'VE HURT MY DAD, I'M SO PISSED AT YOU RIGHT NOW" Oh god now she had Marcus at her too.

"Marcus I…"

"WHAT ALLIE, WHAT WAS SO WRONG THAT YOU LEFT HIM" Her heart had been ripped out two days ago, trying to calm her nerves, rubbing her forehead the headache she had was getting worse.

"Marcus, give me the damn phone, stop shouting at her"

"WHAT? YOU DID TWO SECONDS AGO!"

"And don't you dare raise your voice at me Marcus, we need to find out what's going on, not shout and scream" yes that was her daughter alright, she could hear Marcus agreeing with her.

"Mum, what happened, Mark is beside himself, he has no idea, why you took off, mum whatever you have done that man is pissed, hurt, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when he catches up with you. Where are you?" hearing a sniff, was her mum crying, no way not her mum. She was strong, Chianti's stomach churned something bad had gone on. She had felt it the minute Mark had called to say she had ran, she knew it now her mum wasn't this sniffling wreck.

"Mum, tell me so we can come and get you. I am so sorry we thought oh god we hoped"

"Hoped what Chianti"

"Damn mum, we hoped you and Mark would get together and make a go of it, you deserved the happiness he gave you, Hell mum you were on cloud nine, three days ago, you were both so happy, hell you were worse than teenagers, and yes I do know he kept you happy in bed, god I couldn't get hold of you half the time, and that is not like you. You were both so damn happy I wanted to throw up. Mum please tell us what went wrong"

"Sara"

"Sara, who the hell is Sara" turning to Marcus she saw his face go white, this so wasn't good. Looking at him questioningly, she watched him run his fingers throw his hair.

"Will someone tell me who the hell is Sara?" Marcus took the phone from her, oh shit this was bad.

"When did you see her Allie?. How did dad react?. Not what you thought you saw, how did he react" he hated that woman with a passion, she had hurt his dad bad, kicked him when he was down. He was sure she was the reason he went the way he did, after his mum died.

"I…we….oh god, Marcus"

"I know Allie, I know she is one conniving bitch, but I promise you this, there is no way my dad would touch her, not after…"

"HE DID"

"No you have it wrong, he loves you so damn much, its ripping him apart not knowing where you are"

"I FUCKING CAUGHT THEM, IN BED NAKED" Slamming the phone shut she sank to the floor, tears running down her face, if this was love it hurt so much. She never wanted to feel it again.

Throwing the phone on the bed, Marcus turned to the one person with the answers.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"I hurt her son, through no fault of my own, I hurt her"

"What do you mean you hurt her"

"I don't have to answer to this where is she"

"DAD!, There is no way I would tell you if I knew, she is broken what the hell happened" Mark ran his fingers through his hair, Sara had fucked with his life again, only this time she had caused damage to an innocent woman, a pregnant innocent woman.

"It's between Allie and I" feeling the ringing in his ears, fuck that hurt

"You FUCKING BASTARD, You hurt my mum, she didn't deserve that, if you wanted to finish with her, you should have been man enough to step up, but no you did it the most cruellest, hardest way"

"Chinati, that is twice I have allowed you to hit me, do not ever think I will allow a third. You have been warned"

"FUCK YOUR WARNINGS"

"Chianti, listen and listen well little girl, I love your mum with everything I have, Sara is a nasty piece of work from my past that I am not happy to even talk about, but I will. When Joanie died as Marcus has told you I was lost, lonely, being on the road with WWE took its toll, I was mourning and Sara was kind to me, showed me some loving, took the darkness away for a few minutes"

"No you mean when you fucked her the darkness left"

"Yes, as you so nicely put it, I was drinking heavily, I was ashamed I couldn't cope without Joanie, hell I was The Undertaker, I wasn't allowed to feel emotions, I forgot I was Mark Calaway, a husband, father, a human being that should feel pain."

"So did the darkness go"

"No darlin, the only person who gets rid of that is your mum, she's my light little one, and without her I can't function" she pulled him into her arms, giving him the hug he needed.

"What happened?"

"We had been enjoying ourselves, so much in that town, you know we may move there, it's so peaceful"

"Mark! DAD!"

"Sorry, we had gone on to the town further up the route, it was a lot bigger, had a shopping mall" god he wanted that happiness back, he remembered waking up that morning, seeing how contented and happy she looked in sleep. They had brought a pregnancy kit, and as he thought it was positive, he did a dance when he found out, Allie had laughed so hard, if people could have seen him. Both of them had opted to tell the kids face to face when they met up with them. He still hadn't told them yet, they would tell them together.

"We were just looking around, taking our time, then this voice out of nowhere shouted me"

"SARA" the kids said together. Mark nodded.

"Dad, why the hell did you even give her the time off day"

"She seemed so happy, so friendly , I thought maybe she had changed, I know I had, I wasn't that nice to her"

"Dad, that bitch, fucked you, and the whole rooster, you caught her in bed with Orton, yet you gave her a chance then it was Cena. Come on dad" yes he could see he had been stupid.

"Well anyway, you know Allie, friendly as ever invited her and her husband, yes she got married"

"Wow he must be one fucking mug, or desperate" Mark raised his eyebrow at that

"Dad you had an excuse you were mourning sorry, go on"

"Well Allie invited them back to the hotel, so I could catch up and get to know Dan, Sara's husband"

"Er why?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do, you wanted to stick two fingers up at her, and show her you had moved on to something much better"

"Yeah, your right son, so fucking right, I wanted payback and I used the situation to get it"

"Dad, this is all good and well, but it doesn't explain how Allie found you in bed naked with Sara"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Chainti saw his reaction then and there. her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"You didn't know, oh my god you had no idea mum saw you fu..."

"I DIDNT FUCK HER, I WENT TO BED WITH ALLIE, WHAT THE HELL" Shit this was a bigger mess than, he ever thought possible, no wonder she ran. Oh god he had to have her back, find out what had happened, she was carrying his child, the need to find her and protect her slammed through him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to your all for the support on this story. **

"Mum wouldn't lie Mark, can you remember back to that night, did you both go up together? Anything" the confusion on Mark's face was enough to tell her he hadn't done anything but what the hell had happened.

"Darlin we met up with Sara and Dan for a meal, your mum wasn't feeling too good" hell he thought she had been suffering badly with sickness shaking his head he carried on.

"She managed to eat a little and then said she was going to bed" he tried to get his thoughts together, why wasn't it coming back.

"Mark! Fucking concentrate, did you take her up" he remembered he had, after Allie made him promise to go have a drink with the other couple, before coming up, after all it would be rude not too. He had felt uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Yeah I did, got her settled, and she made me go back down for a drink with Sara and Dan. Kept bloody saying it be rude not too. All I wanted to do was be with her" god he missed her

"So dad, you went back down, then what?"

"Well Sara and Dan were at the bar, they had got me a beer, we chatted for another 20 minutes, I think, not too sure, I remember feeling dizzy and tired, thought I had, had too much so told them I was heading up. Saw them to the hotel entrance, I think, yes I must of done, then got in the lift"

"Something isn't right here dad, you only had a few beers, and felt light headed. Come on it takes you a hell of a lot more to get drunk. God I remember you having that drinking game with mum years ago, you went through two bottles of Jack straight, yet was still standing at the end of it" Mark laughed, it was good to actually talk about Joanie without, hating what had happened, without the darkness coming in.

"You are right, god I don't know what is going on"

"Mark, please don't take this the wrong way, How did you feel the next day"

"What? I'm not sure where this is going Chianti?"

"How did you feel? Did you remember what had happened from saying goodbye to them, then waking up the next day? Did you feel hung over? Sluggish? Uncoordinated?"

"To be honest darlin I really can't recall what happened, must be getting old eh or one too many knocks to the head. Yeah I felt tired, couldn't get my body to work properly. Your mum had cleared out by then so I guess I was just all over the place"

"Fuck" Chianti knew damn well what had happened, her aunty had a similar episode years back,. Why the hell would anyone want to give Mark benzodiazepine, better known to most as date rape drug, and how the hell was she going to tell him, he wouldn't believe her. Hell whoever had, would have to have given him a bloody big dose, he was damn lucky it hadn't caused any side effects.

"I don't like the sound of that, what do you think has happened Chianti" Marcus asked his girlfriend, not liking how this was panning out.

"Marcus , your dad, oh god, Mark hear me out before you blow ok?" seeing the fear on her face he nodded.

"I think your dad has been given Benzodiazepine" seeing their confusion, not many people called it by its full name

"One of the many pills around, that can be used as a date rape drug, it is well known to relax the person, so they do not know what is going on around them. Mark the symptoms you told me are the same as what Melissa had years ago, we had her tested some bastard had put it in her drink, unfortunately she suffered with seizures, you thank god seem to be ok"

"WHAT?" Mark stood up, walking to the balcony he needed air, who the hell, what the hell. He had to focus, not believing this had happened, to him of all people.

"Dad, Chianti, thinks it may still be in your system it can take up to 72 hours to breakdown, there is a kit we can buy, it will tell us if you have the drug in you still. The hotel do have a pharmacy, we need to get one fast. She said you need to pee on a stick, just like being pregnant hey old man" seeing his dads face go white, he knew he had pushed too far.

"Dad hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, god you must be pissed right now" Mark pulled him to him looking over Marcus's shoulder he saw Chianti, beckoning her over he hugged her too

"It's ok son, no worries, and Chianti stop looking so damn nervous darlin I am so bloody grateful that we may be able to get to the bottom of this. Right let's get this shit sorted so I can go get your mum back" He prayed there was some evidence even a small amount left, it had been 48 hours since it had happened, please god he needed anything to get his baby girl back.

"THAT FUCKIN BITCH" told Marcus and Chianti the result was positive, as they waited on the balcony. Hearing the banging around, oh yeah Mark was pissed.

Storming out the bathroom, he grabbed his mobile, calling his lawyer, Ken, after explaining the situation and promises of finding all the evidence within the week for Mark to use against the couple.

"Ken, I want every piece of fucking evidence to nail those bastards, everything. I can't believe this has happened, It has to be them, it just has to be"

"Mark, leave it with me, you know I will get this sorted" agreeing to call him as soon as he had anything, Mark hung up, and went to find the kids.

"Dad no need to tell us, we heard, kind of hard not to with that roar, guess you called Ken"

"I feel sick to the stomach, why would anyone want to do that to another human being, to cause them to not remember, to make them do things they normally had control over, to make them sleep….. Oh god Allie, now I understand, oh god how she must hate me, Chianti darling could you get her on the phone, she won't answer my calls, got that from the last 40 unanswered calls I have made"

As she dialled, Mark wondered what the hell, were those two trying to pull, it had been years since he had last seen her, why now just when he was getting his life back on track, did she have to turn up. Why of all people, did she chose to fuck with him, didn't she knew what the consequences would be?.

"Mark" he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Chianti at first, turning when she touched his shoulder, she held her phone out to him. Mark took it his heart in his mouth, putting it to his ear.

"Baby girl, I am so so sorry"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH" unprepared for the anger, he pulled the phone away from his ear. Looking at Chianti and then back at it, not believing that was Allie,

"Talk to her Mark, she's just as pissed as you are" smiling, he had his baby girl back, he shooed Chianti back into the room as he sat down on the balcony wall, shutting the patio door too, so the kids couldn't hear the conversation.

"Baby girl, calm down, it's not good for you or the baby"

"CALM DOWN, CALM FUCKING DOWN" Allie paced up and down her hotel room, if she ever saw that bitch again she would rip her a new ass hole.

"Please darlin, think of the baby"

"I'm calming down Mark, but if I ever, I mean EVER SEE THAT FUCKING BITCH AGAIN I WILL KILL HER"

"ALLIE, CALM YOUR SEXY ASS DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Allie pulled the phone from her ear, looked at it in shock had he told her to, ok she needed to calm down he was right this wasn't good for her.

"No need to shout Mark, fucking hell" oh he was so going to spank her ass, she had gotten a little too cocky lately.

"Don't use that language with me little girl or I will spank that ass" how he loved this, hearing her voice he had missed her and it had only been two days. Yep he was in love.

"Oh really, well honey you have to find me first before you get near this ass, and remember I am carrying your baby, we can't stress the mum out" she laughed as his breath left him,

"Darlin, I love you and I fucking miss you, where are you?"

"What room are Chianti and Marcus in"

"2341 why baby girl?"

"Oh well I'm in 2345" she hung up and waited.

Looking at the phone, it clicked the little bitch had been near him all the damn time, oh she was so getting spanked, fucked and made love to tonight. Throwing the patio door open he threw Chianti's phone back to her.

"Mark, what the?"

"Dad where you going?" opening the door he turned to them

"I'm getting my baby girl back, enjoy your evening as I am certainly going to enjoy mine" yes deep inside his baby, Allie darlin you are in deep shit now.

"That was way too much information old man" Marcus laughed as he watched his dad walk off, then surprised when he knocked on the door two down in the corridor, and even more surprised to see his dad being dragged through it by Allie.

"Ummm Chianti did you know your mum was two doors down the corridor?"

"WHAT?" going to the hotel door she moved Marcus out of the way, she wanted to see her mum, see if she was ok, Marcus's arms pulled her back.

"Sweetheart, I don't think your mum or my dad would be too happy if you disturbed them at the moment. Let them get their shit together…." He looked up as the other door opened and Allie's head popped out.

"Honey, I love you, and you Marcus we will see you at breakfast tomorrow, 9-00am be ok?" that was all she got to say before Mark pulled her back into the room. Slamming the door hard, getting his point across.

"Oh god I am damaged for life, I so did not need to see that" Marcus laughed at her reaction, pulling her back into their room.

Mark pulled Allie into his arms, kissing her hard, deep and with so much love. His hands worked down her body, feeling every tiny piece of skin, he felt like it had been years since he had her in his arms. His feelings for his baby girl, were so strong, they brought him to his knees, he was safe again back in her light. As he pulled her out of the towel, she had opened the door in, he stood back, just looking at her, in awe that this tiny thing was carrying his child, to think he could have lost her.

"Darlin , never will I listen to you about leaving you alone, never. God I could have lost you, these two days without you have been hell baby, fucking hell, I cant live without you, God baby I love you so much, so fucking much" pulling her tight to his body, he held her, finding reassurance that he didn't know he had been seeking. She was so special.

"I love you, so much Mark, it hurt, god how it hurt seeing you in bed with her, I thought you…" her voice broke as she told him, all he could do was let her talk, hold her tight as she let him hear her pain. He needed to know what had happened that night, how had she found them? Why had she been out of bed when he had settled her, and what fucking room or bed had she found them in?

"Baby girl before we go any further, I need to know what happened after I left you" he felt her tense in his arms, his lips moved to her neck, he nipped and licked, knowing this would settle her down, smirking to himself, yeah he knew her body so well.

" I don't want to…"

"Darlin, please for me, I need to know" feeling her shiver he waited.

"You left me falling asleep, then called me around an hour later if that, to be honest Mark I thought it strange, you didn't sound right, all mumbled as if you were spaced out. You said you had gone to their room, forgot your room key and was too pissed to walk back could I get you"

"baby girl, I would never, oh god, you should have known I would never have woken you"

"I know, but you begged me, so I got dressed and came down, the door was slightly open, oh god please Mark don't make me"

"Baby girl, I need" pushing out of his arms she pulled a tshirt on running her hands through her hair.

"You need to know do you, you want to fucking know what I found what I heard. YOU WERE IN BED WITH HER MARK SHE WAS ON TOP OFF YOU AS IF YOU WERE FUCKING, HELL SHE WAS SCREAMING YOUR FUCKING NAME" sinking onto the bed she burst into tears.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR, HAPPY NOW!"

**A/N The drug can last in a persons body for 72 hours, however you can also take samples off the hair to obtain results as it can last up to a week. The kits can be obtained from pharmacies due to the fast amount of people being slipped this lethal drug on nights out. The information was obtained on line.**


	14. Chapter 14

Looking at her shocked, he shook his head, she was so upset, hurt, this wasn't good for her or the baby. He shouldn't have made her go through it, all that pain and what for had he really needed to know. God he sure fucked it up this time running his hands through his hair he watched the tears fall down her face, hating that he had been the cause of them.

"No darlin I'm not happy, I am blazing that we were played, that she almost pulled us apart, you do know I didn't…?" stopping him with a finger on his soft lips she attempted a half hearted smile, knowing now how much she loved and trusted him.

"I know you didn't, Chianti has explained it all"

"What if she hadn't worked it out? What then? "

"We need never know Mark, but it's a lesson we can learn from"

"A fucking hard one darlin, what I don't understand is why? I can't for the life of me think why?"

"duh! Maybe because she wants you back?" was he that bloody stupid, it was clear the minute they met them in the mall, she saw the raw need in Sara's eyes, hell she couldn't take her gaze away from Mark all through dinner.

Why had she made him go back down to them?, she should have stuck to her gut instincts and kept him upstairs with her. To be honest, if she hadn't thought it bad manners, she would have dragged her over the damn table and clawed her bloody eyes out. Ok not the best thing to do when pregnant, that was her old behaviour, she wouldn't do that now, who the hell was she kidding she meant what she had said to Mark, she would kill her if she ever saw her again.

"What the fuck?, no baby you got that all wrong hell we only messed around a couple of times"

"May be honey you are such a good fuck she wanted more" Mark was shocked at her sarcasm,

"Are you saying I'm not darlin?" inching slowly towards her, as she backed up, she could see the predatory look in his eyes, oh she was done for now.

"Well Mark there is room for improvement, I mean you aren't getting any younger and sometimes…." His arms grabbed her to him his lips crashing to hers, so she thought there was room for improvement, sure he could get the damn job done every fucking time. Lowering her willing body to the bed, he was going to go for broke, she had laid the challenge down, he was going to prove it. No way was his little one going to be able to move come morning, NO fucking way.

Nipping along her collar bone, she squirmed beneath him, loving his mouth on her, loving how he made her feel, licking where he bit, he moved slowly down her body, leaving marks that would brand her to him. He wanted her branded to him forever, even if she hadn't been pregnant, she was still his, all his and no one else's. He had plans for them, big ones, the main one having his surname attached to hers. The thought shocked him, fuck, sitting up he moved off the bed.

"Mark?" what had she done wrong, one minute they were making love, the next

"Give me a minute darlin" trying to get his raging hormones under control, his body was screaming at him to sink into her wetness, but his mind was going crazy did he love her that much, hell yes. She had finally filled that hole that Joanie had left and he wasn't letting her go.

Seeing her get up from the bed, her body lightly flushed from their love making, his marks on her neck, breasts and inner thigh. She looked fucked and he hadn't even started. She was beautiful, how could he have ever hurt her, even when they first met he had hurt her deeply, his eyes filled up, damn he was getting to be a bloody pussy. It was true this little thing had him hook, line and bloody sinker, he was hers. Moving towards her he pulled her tight to him, breathing in her unique smell, it helped him focus.

"Do you have any damn idea how much I love you Allie?, How you have took me out of that hell and brought me into the light, sweetheart, you have replaced the hole in my heart and for that I love you so much. Marry me darlin, me you, the kids and this little one as one big family." Seeing the love and honesty in his eyes, she knew he meant it.

"Yes" that was all she got out before his mouth took hers in a passionate kiss, pouring everything he felt into it, as she gave it back to him. Moving her back to the bed, his hands gentle yet demanding, he was going to make love to her, as she deserved. Not rough and marked, but soft and sweet, just as she was.

It was early when Mark's phone went off, trying to move without waking Allie, he put it to his ear.

"Yeah" rubbing his free hand down his face, he tried to wake himself up.

"Mark it's Ken, we have what you want, When do you want to prosecute?"

"Hell Ken that was damn quick"

"Mark the amount of times you have been there for me, it's nice to be able to give something back mate. We managed to get a rap sheet on them both as long as your arm, Sara and Dan aren't married, he's her cousin, through her mum's sister or other, anyway, we have the evidence of the test done, Chianti kindly dropped it off last night, so all we need from you is the go ahead to press charges"

"Hell man, yes, Hold up when did Chianti?"

"I took the chance you may be at the hotel, so popped over, think you were busy making it up to Allie and you were not to be disturbed is how Marcus put it, so never one to stand in the way of true love, I got everything I needed. So when do I get to meet this wonderful Allie, that seems to have my mate jumping through hoops and from what Marcus said wrapped around her finger" Mark smiled at that it was so true, looking at her sleeping cuddled up to his side, her hand across his waist, yes she was wonderful.

"Soon Ken, soon. I will send you an invite" Ken almost dropped the phone

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Ken, don't make me repeat it, I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes, oh and by the way I'm going to be a dad again too"

"Well, well well, the Mark "I will never marry again" Calaway, is getting married and a little one on the way, she must be one special woman, Mark, I can't wait to meet her, you deserve to be happy after all that has happened congratulations. I will let you get back to what you were doing, will call you when all is done "

"Thanks Ken I owe you"

"Calaway I am too much in your debt for you to ever owe me see ya"

"Bye" as he put the phone on the side, he felt Allie stirring against him, she looked so cute all sleepy and warm, her eyes opening struggling to get use to the light. His head dropped to taste her lips, as his hand smoothed down her belly, he couldn't wait to see her big with his child. Pulling her over him, ensuring she was still covered by the duvet, he wasn't letting her get cold, he just stared at her.

"What?"

"You look beautiful darlin, morning, noon or night you are stunning" moving a few stray strands of hair to behind her ear, he kissed her again.

"We need to get up, meet the kids, tell them, oh god Mark did you really ask me?"

"Baby girl, it wasn't a dream it was real, and later we will go get you a ring, anything you want darlin, anything"

Marcus and Chianti were sat in the restaurant, waiting, hoping that it had finally worked out between their parents. When Ken had visited last night there was no way in hell they were going to allow him to interrupt the elders, it had taken time to get them this far.

"Do you think it has worked Marcus" he seemed to be staring into space so she nudged him.

"Sorry baby" had he really seen his dad just do that to Allie, and in public, god he so never wanted to see that again ever!.

"Do you think it has worked?"

"Well after what I have just seen, I think it has, look" following his finger she saw her mum and Mark wrapped around each other. Oh yes it had worked.

"Hi you two, we aren't that late are we?" Mark checked his watch and looked embarrassed, hadn't they got in the shower together at 8am, so how the hell was it now 9-20am. He smirked, yeah that would be right especially when he...

"I so do not want to know dad"

"No son I don't think you do" the look he shot Allie was indecent and the way he licked his lips, even Chianti was taken aback by the lust and desire rippling over Mark's face and all aimed at her mum. Saying that the looks her mums was shooting Mark, well she only hoped one day a man would look at her like that.

"Mum, you are in public you know, stop undressing him with your eyes, god if we weren't here I'd bet you'd jump him right here"

"Well Chianti darlin if my fiancée wants to jump me at the table who am I to complain" he loved seeing Allie go that red colour, reminding him of the colour she went in the shower earlier.

"Pardon?... fiancée. Mum, Mark what's going on?" had she really heard , right, looking at Marcus yeah she had, the beaming smile on his face told her that.

"Well Mark asked me last night if I would marry him and I said yes"

"Oh god, mum that's wonderful news come here Oh I am so pleased" giving both her mum and Mark a hug, kissing them both, she sat back down next to Marcus

"Son, you are awfully quiet are you ok with this?" he hoped he was, as he didn't want to be torn between Allie and Marcus, it would be so hard, but his son would have to come first,

"Ok? You ask me if I am ok, Dad it's about bloody time, Allie I am so pleased you said yes to this stubborn ass, and dad you look after her, this one is damn special just like mum was" Mark couldn't agree more, taking Allie's hand he pressed a gentle kiss on it,

"Another thing, guys, we will be having a new edition to the Family" seeing their mouths drop was priceless, taking Allie's hand they went to grab some breakfast, leaving the kids in shock.

"Do you think it was too much, too soon for them Mark?"

"Yeah. But hey they are grown up enough to handle it darlin, now let's get some breakfast, you wiped me out last night, was it six times I made you cum or seven. Kinda lost count with you screaming so loud" he laughed as she went to hit him.

"Mark enough"

"Darlin that wasn't what you were saying last night, if I remember you were clawing my back screaming more, after all didn't you say I need to improve, Did I last night or do we need to practice more" seeing her blush, made him smile, she leaned into him, kissing his cheek

"I still think you need more lessons" laughing she walked off, it was good to turn the tables on him and that look on his face was worth the punishment she would get later.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well darlin if I need more lessons, I think the day should be spent with you, me and a bed. So I can improve my technique, I wouldn't want my woman to be disappointed by her lover now would I" flicking his tongue out he licked her ear, as he bit the lobe. Smirking when she shivered, oh yeah a whole day in bed was just what he needed with his little hell cat, and she was, the marks on his back proved it. In fact fuck that a whole bloody week, would be better, he could never seem to get enough of her.

"Right guys you come out of your shocked phase?" Allie laughed at both the kids, as Mark questioned them.

"I will handle this Marcus. Mum, Mark didn't the thought of putting a condom on enter either of your heads?. I mean a baby, god mum how many times did you tell me, if I ever wanted to progress in a relationship, to make sure we used protection. I can't wait to meet our edition and I am really pleased we both are, but come on guys, next time condoms" throwing a few on the table, Marcus and Chianti walked off, to get their food, both trying to hold the laugh in, seeing their parents faces, as they tried to hide their embarrassment was well worth it.

"Did we just get told off by our kids?"

"I think we did darlin, here put them away, we don't need them, good to know they listen to our advice hey baby, even if we don't" shaking her head she tucked into her food, seeing the look of desire hit Mark's face she knew he had plans on keeping her in bed, for the day, she would change that easily.

When the kids came back, Allie and Mark had almost finished their food

"So you two, what plans have you got now?. I mean we have chased you down," Allie waited for them to answer, all the time sneaking heated looks at Mark, knowing he couldn't see her. Oh god change that he had noticed each and every look, as his long fingers, slid up the inside of her thigh. His eyes focused on Marcus and Chianti, as if he wasn't up to anything. Fuck, he had somehow managed to slip inside her now soaking pussy, two fingers slipping through her folds, as he bunched her skirt up more. She was going to fucking kill him, bringing her hand down she dug her nails in deep, seeing the look of pain flicker over his face, he removed his hand, bringing it to his lips, he tasted her juices, without the kids being aware of anything. Whilst Allie sat there, hot and aching, the bastard was so going to pay for that little, game. Her hand stayed below the table, as she moved it along to his cock, her nails scratched down the zip , as she managed to open it. Glancing at Mark she could see him swallowing hard, yep she had him. All Mark wanted to do was take his cock out and let her hands play with him, he was hard, ready to have he do what the hell she wanted.

"Well we thought off heading back to Vegas have a few days there and head home" nodding his head, Mark struggled to speak, his whole body on fire, fuck if she didn't stop he was going to cum.

"Sounds good Marcus, you do know you have about two weeks before we need to head out and join the tour" He waited, hoping his son was still ok to go, or was he going to jack it all in. Seeing Marcus smile, he had his answer, whilst at the same time, removing Allie's hand from his body and trying his best to get his zipper up without causing himself any pain. Seeing her smirking he was going to make her pay big time, for that little game.

"Yep dad, can't wait, Chianti is back at studies, so she will join me later on when she's off. Your still coming with me aren't you dad?" he wanted his dad's support through this, the one person who had always been there.

"Of course Marcus, why would you think any different?"

"Well you and Allie now the baby"

"How would you feel if I joined you too , when Chianti comes out, then you get quality time with your dad, and we get to see you later" Mark grabbed her hand and kissed it, yep she was sent by Joanie, no doubt about that. Joanie had always known how much Mark loved his alone time with his son, it was their special bonding moment.

"Yeah, that would be great, are you sure Allie, you don't mind me taking this neanderthal with me?"

"No just make sure he doesn't drag any woman by their hair back to his cave and we will be ok"

"Er excuse me darlin, but I am sitting right here"

"And you point is Mark?" oh she was so going to get it when they got back to the room, the look he shot her made her wet, she wanted him right now.

"Marcus, how about Allie and I join you in a few days, I need to teach this one some lessons about what was it you called me a "patting his hand as if he was stupid, she smiled at him

"It's ok baby, we can work on it" he would be working on her, behind that hotel door, he just prayed the bed could withstand the workout he planned on giving her.

"Well how about we spend the day together, and then you two head off this evening if that is ok" ha she got him back, seeing his face drop, she knew damn well what his plan was going to be, and she had shot him down in flames.

"That's great mum, come on Marcus I need to change the sun is up and there is no way I am going out there in jeans" saying their byes and arranging to meet up in an hour, the kids left, leaving Allie with a very horny, pissed of Mark.

"Now, Mark" the predatory look he shot her, told her two things, one she had pushed him over the edge, and two she needed to get the hell out of there before he fucked her where she sat. Sliding off her chair, she accidently spilt her water right into his lap. Giggling, she grabbed a napkin and gave it him.

"You needed to cool off Mr Calaway" seeing his shocked face, she legged it straight to the elevator, would she make it, before he caught her. Still laughing, she pressed the button, thank god one was there, rushing in, she pressed their floor, just as the doors shut, two large hands stopped them. Easing the door back open, a very pissed off Mark entered, Allie backed towards the wall, hands up, still laughing.

"You darlin are going to pay" moving into her space, his lips smashed to hers, as his hands pulled her tight to his hot, raging body. That little stunt in the restaurant had him hard, the water hadn't cooled him off, all he wanted to do was sink into her warmth. She had made those plans with the kids, which, as much as he loved them pissed him off, he had plans for her, a bed, but she had stopped that.

Well he had around 50 minutes to kill and he was going to use that to make love to her. Sliding his hand down her body, he bunched her skirt up, his fingers going into her wet passage, ripping her thong away he thrust it in his back pocket, with a quick flick of his hand, he pressed the stop button on the lift. Fuck that anyone wanted it, he wanted Allie and he wanted her now, undoing his jeans, he let his throbbing cock out, giving her a seconds, notice of his intentions. He lifted her up and thrust inside her, ahh yes home. Allie screamed his name, the suddenness of his entry had her gasping. Biting his shoulder, through his shirt, she moved her body with his, loving the passion they had. A caress here, a bite there and it wasn't long before they both shouted their release.

"I love you darlin"

"The feeling is mutual baby, I love you too" stepping back he pushed the other button, if he was lucky he would have time to take her in the hotel room too. Yes life was good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all your support on this story. I am sad to say this is the last chapter, I loved writing this one and hope you enjoyed reading it. Much love to you all xx**

After Mark had thoroughly made love to her, showing Allie she had taught him well, they met the kids. It was a lovely day spending time together as a family, though Allie got tired quickly, which Mark put down to the baby, they weren't getting any younger, though he wouldn't change it for the world. Hell if Allie wouldn't kill him, he would strut he was so proud that he was going to be a dad again, in fact he was going to have a ring on her finger before they got back home. They were going to Las Vegas soon and that had him thinking, corny yes, but who fucking cared, he loved her and he wanted her as his wife.

Whilst Allie slept, Mark called in a few favours, then let his closest friend Glenn know his presence was needed in Las Vegas in four days time to be best man. Mark put the phone down laughing, as Glenn couldn't believe that he was marrying Allie, the girl that had brought him to his knees at his son's 18th Birthday party and the fact he was going to be a dad again. Looking at it all it was funny, they had hated each other when they first met, now look at them, getting married and a baby on the way. Pushing his hand through his hair yep life sure knocked you for six at times., he went to check on Allie. Wow she looked so gorgeous lying there, cuddle into his pillow on his side of the bed, sneaking in behind her, she automatically moved back into his warmth. Yes he was doing the right thing, he couldn't wait to see her face when they got to Vegas, hoping that Chianti had managed to find a dress for Allie, and Marcus got him the suit he wanted. Smiling to himself he kissed Allie, on the cheek, as he caught up on sleep.

It was late afternoon when Mark pulled up in the car park of Bellagio, he had spoken with Chianti and found out Allie loved botanical gardens so of course the hotel had to be the one they stayed in. She was expecting to stay away from the strip, but hell this was going to be their honeymoon and there was no expense spared, she deserved this. Hearing her awake next to him, he waited to see if she knew where they were. Allie blinked a few times, where were they, this wasn't the hotel they were staying at this was oh god it was the Bellagio, she had read about this, it had its own conservatory and botanical gardens as well as those wonderful fountains she had seen on a travel programme. Turning to Mark she wondered what was going on

"Mark , this isn't the hotel where we are staying is it?" seeing him nod his head she put her mouth over her mouth, not believing they were here.

"But…. It's so expens…."

"Allie, I want to treat you darlin, Chianti, Marcus, Glenn and Ruth are waiting for us" watching him get out of the car, she was more confused than ever, why was Glenn and Ruth here, unless oh god was he going to…

"Mark are we?"

"Are we what baby girl?"

"Nothing" she didn't dare ask, she would be so let down, no way would he be thinking that, after all he had only asked her a few nights ago.

"Want to know if we are getting married baby?" he couldn't stop smiling seeing the uncertainty on her face, yes he had done the right thing. Moving to help her out of the car, he pulled her into his arms, His mouth moving to her ear

"Yes" he whispered, the tears in her eyes proved he had done the right thing, yes his little girl was so happy.

"Oh god Mark, I've not got a wedding dress"

"Chianti has sorted darlin"

"I've not got flowers"

"Ruth has sorted baby"

"A honey moon" Mark lifted his eyebrow at that nodding his head at the hotel as if to say why do you think we are here?.

"I love you so much Mark Calaway, I cannot believe you sorted all this out without me knowing"

"So baby girl, shall we"

"Duh, yes!"

Marcus Calaway, aged 26 years old, turned to the crowd as he raised The World Heavyweight Championship Belt in the air, he may have not been the youngest to win it, that was down to Randy Orton. He was most probably the proudest as he grabbed the mic from the referee.

"Thank you to all of you. Wow I can't believe I won this, I know this is out of character but I want to dedicate this win to my dad without his wonderful support I wouldn't be standing here. I want you all to put your hands together for my dad Mark Calaway, better known as The Undertaker" hearing his dad's music always brought shivers down his spine. Marcus loved seeing his dad in his old wrestling gear it had been a good few years since The Undertaker had been in the ring, but this was a special occasion and he had agreed to do it for Marcus. Walking down he felt the atmosphere wash over him proud to see Marcus with the belt, climbing in the ring, he did his salute, getting down on one knee, he stuck his tongue out as the crowd went wild, yes it still made him feel good inside.

Allowing his son to walk in front of him, he couldn't wait to get behind the curtain and give him the hug he deserved. Marcus had worked hard over the years to get him to this point. As they both had their backs to the audience, they raised their right hands in a salute. Hearing the crowd go crazy it was good to be back, even though he was no longer up to wrestling. Marcus wanted him on the road with him for awhile, and whatever his eldest child wanted he would always get. As they came back behind the curtain, Mark pulled him into a hug

"Son, I am so damn proud of you, so proud, you did this on your own Marcus through working hard"

"Dad you helped me, I wouldn't be here without the support of you and the family" Looking up he saw his wife and their 2 month old son, Robert Mark, smiling he reached for him dropping a kiss on Chianti's lips. She had finally agreed to marry him two years ago, and neither regretted it since. They moved about 20 minutes drive from his dad's, yet spent most of their time at their parents.

"well son you still did it, we are all proud of you" seeing his wife approach with Emily in her arms wriggling to get to her daddy, holding his arms out Mark grinned yep his 7 month old daughter was a daddy's girl through and through. Pulling Allie into his arms he kissed her deeply, wanting to take her where she stood, no matter how many times they made love, or how old they were getting, his body still ached for hers.

"I love you baby girl, now where is that tearaway son of mine?" kissing him again, she told him he was with Glenn in the locker room, trying to learn how to wrestle from his godfather. Well what did he expect from his almost 8 year old, he was a little tornado in the ranch, where they lived, with all the animals. The kids kept him young, kept them both young, as Allie pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Are you staying in your Undertaker outfit?" mark looked at her as if she had lost her mind, god he hated this bloody outfit, it was stiff and constricting, well the trench coat was. Then he clicked, no way was she, his little girl wanted to be fucked by The Undertaker.

"Why darlin do you want to be fucked by the undertaker?" seeing the raw need in her eyes, he turned to Marcus.

"Look after your sister, I need to sort your step mum out" watching his dad almost ravish Allie where she stood, him and Chianti just laughed.

"Dad I so don't need a lesson in how the Undertaker fucks, go back to the hotel. Chianti and I will mind the kids. DAD! OH GOD YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING" walking away. He couldn't believe his dad would do that to his mum, and she was his mum, a special mum she had saved his dad. He loved her for giving birth to his wonderful wife, her daughter, and he loved her for his sister and brother.

The most he loved her for was pulling his dad out from the darkest of hell into the light, making him burn with the love they both had for each other.


End file.
